


ever ever after

by shahha



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahha/pseuds/shahha
Summary: Ali is a princess, destined to ascend to the throne and produce heirs. Her entire life has been spent trying to live up to everyone's expectations of her but when she meets Ashlyn, she might finally let her own desires lead the way. Ali falls in love with Ashlyn, her lady in waiting, forcing her to choose between true love and the crown. Little do they know an adventure gone awry might be the key to everything.





	1. Chapter 1

The best thing about growing up in a palace is that there's always a place to hide. The worst thing about growing up in a palace is that the older you get, the bigger expectations of you get, always lofted out of reach, high above your head like the clouds in the sky. Just as you think you can reach them, they're pushed farther away as Alexandra Krieger (Ali to those who are permitted to refer to her as anything other than Princess or Your Royal Highness) learned the hard way the summer she turned seventeen. It was then that her older brother, the heir apparent, decided that he didn't want to be King and left the kingdom for adventures in far away lands. This act left Ali the new heir apparent and the expectations for her life moved farther away from her grasp.

 

In many ways, it seems like her life was destined to turn out this way. She was, after all, the golden child who rarely got in trouble. If anyone could come close to reaching the expectations that come with an entire kingdom and all its people, it seemed from the start that it would be her, although Kyle’s departure still took everyone by surprise.

 

The summer she turns eighteen brings a whole new set of expectations: marriage. In August, less than two weeks after her eighteenth birthday, Alexandra’s parents, the King and Queen, begin scouring neighboring kingdoms for a suitor fit for a princess and the future queen.

 

It wouldn't be so bad, Ali thinks as she hides in the garden from one such suitor, if these men weren’t low level Princes themselves--ones who will never become King in their own right and are thus desperate to raise their social status by marrying a future Queen such as Alexandra. It's not necessarily _horrible_ to have young royals fawning over her but, ever since Kyle’s departure, she longs for a companion who thinks of her as more than the Princess. Kyle had been her best friend and never saw her as just the Princess nor did she ever think of him as the future King (although they both knew--or thought--that it was in store for him)  and she misses that type of companion. So she hides from the overly interested suitor of the day, picking dandelions around where she's sitting amongst the sunflowers, the tall flowers protecting her from the hazy mid summer sun.

 

She giggles for a few seconds at the sound of her parents and staff frantically calling for her but immediately stops, startled when she hears an angry horse followed by what sounds like a human hitting the ground just on the other side of the tall fence. Careful not to stand up too tall and risk getting caught by her parents, she crouches as she walks through the flowers towards the fence.

 

“You okay, mister?” she asks, finding her suspicions confirmed as she sees a person wearing long pants on all fours on the gravel road, a magnificent white horse standing nearby.

 

The person shifts, rolling over and sitting on their butt, knees red with blood. “I’m okay but my knees aren’t,” a female voice says and Ali notices the long blonde hair for the first time.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Ali says although she’s not exactly sure what she’s sorry for. “Stay there, I’ll come help.” She creeps along the fence until she reaches the gates a few yards away, asking the guard to open them. The guard keeps a close eye on the Princess as she runs to the stranger, asking if she can put any weight on her legs. Luckily, the mysterious stranger is just scraped up so Ali offers to help clean her off inside the gates, kindly taking the horse’s reins and bringing him along as the stranger, Ashlyn, she learns, hobbles through the gate. “Louis, go fetch some bandages, please,” Ali requests as Ashlyn sits down on the grass, checking out her bloody knees and ripped pants.

 

“Guess that’s what I get for trying to get the old man to go faster,” Ashlyn grumbles, brushing dirt away from her skin.

 

“What were you trying to go so fast for?” Ali questions, taking a seat across from her, her long gown pooling underneath her.

 

“Trying to get to the next town by sunset. I need work and I need it soon,” Ashlyn explains.

 

Louis finally returns, handing over bandages, rags, and a bucket of water to clean the wounds. “Anything else, Princess Alexandra?” he asks.

 

“That’s all. Thank you, Louis,” Ali replies, getting  to work immediately, gently using the rags to get all dirt and blood away from Ashlyn’s knees.

 

Ashlyn raises her eyebrows, suddenly aware of where she is. “You’re the Princess,” she exclaims, a little louder than Ali would prefer.

 

“Yes, I am,” Ali replies primly. “But keep your voice down, I’m hiding from the King and Queen.”

 

Ashlyn looks at her curiously. “Why?”

 

“Because they have a suitor they want me to meet and I don’t want to meet him,” Ali explains, as she bandages Ashlyn’s knees, satisfied with her handiwork.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Why are you hiding from a suitor?” Ashlyn questions. “Is he not nice?”

 

Ali shakes her head. “No, I’m sure he’s nice enough. But he only wants to know me because I’m the Princess not because I’m, well, me.” It’s hard, putting her feelings into words, especially to a commoner who won’t understand but she tries her best and Ashlyn nods her head nonetheless.

 

“Well, if it helps,” Ashlyn begins, “I don’t think of you as just the Princess.”

 

“You don’t?” Ali questions, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“No. I think of you as the nice lady in the funny dress who helped put me back together,” Ashlyn explains, smiling.

 

Ali crosses her arms over her chest. “This dress is beautiful,” she asserts. “And even if it weren’t, it would be no worse than a woman wearing pants.”

 

Ashlyn bows her head, feeling bad that she offended the other girl. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Ali says, uncrossing her arms. “You said you need work?” she questions, softer now that Ashlyn apologized.

 

Ashlyn nods.

 

“How about you come work for me?” she offers. She’s not sure why she does it, exactly, but she pities the stranger and feels as if she’s trustworthy. Not many people would dare to be open and honest enough with the Princess to insult her gown and while Ali did not appreciate the insult, she appreciates the honesty. Ashlyn seems relatively unfazed by this whole Princess thing, for which Ali is grateful.

 

“You can just hire someone like that?” Ashlyn questions.

 

“Sure I can. I’m eighteen now and I need a lady-in-waiting anyway. I can hire anyone I want,” Ali explains. Her old lady-in-waiting had retired several months ago and her parents had promised Alexandra that she could help find a replacement. So, really, she’s just saving them the trouble of bringing in other women to interview. She pauses, listening carefully to her parents calling for her in the distance. “We should go, they won’t be happy with me if I don’t at least meet the Prince.” She stands, helping pull Ashlyn to her feet as well.

 

“Should I come?” Ashlyn questions, unsure of whether or not she should tag along.

 

“Yes, I suppose they’ll need to meet you sooner or later,” Ali reasons, smoothing her dress as they walk towards the castle. “How do I look?”

 

“Beautiful,” Ashlyn answers, a bright smile lighting up her face.

 

“How old are you, anyway?” Ali questions, noticing that Ashlyn’s smile makes her seem much more youthful.

 

“Almost eighteen,” Ashlyn replies as they reach the castle doors. They’re immediately faced with a castle guard, who lets them inside, telling the Princess that the King and Queen are in the dining hall. “Wow,” Ashlyn marvels as they walk through the massive palace. The halls are lined with paintings of the royal family and their ancestors, large torches illuminating the way. “Is that you?” Ashlyn asks, pausing under one of the massive paintings of what appears to be the Princess and the former Prince as children.

 

Ali stops, really looking at the portrait for the first time since Kyle left. “Me and my brother, yes,” she answers, a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

“You were very close, weren’t you?”

 

“He was my best friend,” Ali replies. She takes a deep breath, willing herself not to start crying moments before she has to face her mother and father. She’d always loved looking at the portraits as a child, sitting on the floor with Kyle and making funny voices, imagining what each ancestor must have sounded like. Now, those memories are so painful that she can’t bare to look at any of them, much less ones that depict her runaway brother. It’s agonizing, thinking about how Kyle left so suddenly. Leave the kingdom. Leave _her_ without so much as a warning. At first, she hadn’t believed their father when he told her that Kyle was gone, having left a note explaining his disappearance to their parents. Ali, absolutely certain that Kyle would’ve left her a similar letter, scoured her room for anything with Kyle’s handwriting on it. She’d come up empty handed and cried herself to sleep that night and for nearly a fortnight after that. She shakes those memories out of her head, continuing to walk down the corridor before finally turning into the spacious dining hall.

 

“Alexandra,” the Queen exclaims as soon as she sees her daughter enter the room. “Where have you been, don’t you know we have a suitor here?” she demands, smoothing Ali’s dress.

 

“Sorry, mother,” Ali replies. “I was looking for a necklace I’d lost.”

 

“Oh, very well then,” the Queen replies, buying the lie that had so easily slipped off of the Princess’s tongue. “Your father is outside distracting Prince Edward from your absence but I’m sure they’ll be in shortly.”

 

Prince Edward is so similar to the last suitor, Duke William, that Ali almost calls him William at one point. He’s nice enough but rather bland and Ali finds herself trying to move the six course meal along as quickly as possible while her parents fawn over the Prince and shoot Ashlyn curious glances. They’re far too proper to question Ali about the extra dinner guest in front of Prince Edward so they settle for the occasional questioning glance as they get to know Ali’s potential suitor.

 

“I hate him,” Ali says as soon as he departs.

 

“Alexandra, that’s no way for a princess to speak,” the King admonishes.

 

“Sorry,” Ali mumbles, looking down at her feet.

 

“Who are you?” the King demands, turning to Ashlyn.

 

Ali nudges Ashlyn with her elbow, motioning for her to curtsy before she speaks. “Ashlyn, your majesty.”

 

“She’s my new lady in waiting,” Ali explains, grinning.

 

“May we speak to you in private?” the Queen asks, looking at her daughter.

 

Ali nods, following her parents into the room directly to their left. They don’t seem angry, but they don’t seem happy either so Ali follows them quietly and waits for them to speak first, hoping that they’ll let her keep Ashlyn around. She’s never had a friend other than Kyle and she thinks that she and Ashlyn could become very good friends.

 

“Alexandra, you cannot hire a stranger to be your lady in waiting. A commoner no less,” the King says.

 

“Father,” Ali begins, putting on her best innocent face, “I haven’t had someone my age since Kyle left… please give her a chance. If you have any suspicions about her, any at all, we can make her leave.” The King and Queen look at each other, wordlessly figuring out how to handle the situation. It’s against all protocol to hire a commoner into such a prestigious position but Ali has had a tough time since Kyle left and they feel as if a friend her age might relieve some of that sadness and anger. Ali sees their hesitation and continues, “how will I ever be trusted to rule the kingdom one day if I cannot be trusted to hire my own staff?”

 

The Queen shrugs her shoulders. “She has a compelling argument,” she says.

 

“She shall be on probation,” the King decides. “For however long your mother and I see fit. If we or anyone else on the staff has any suspicions about her, she will be banished. Is that understood?”

 

Ali nods, excitedly hugging her father.

 

“The family Seer will come tomorrow. If the reading is off--”

 

“It won’t be,” Ali assures her father.

 

“If the reading is off she will be sent away, possibly even banished from the kingdom. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ali replies, smiling.

 

“Good,” the King says. “You may show her to her quarters.”

 

Ashlyn doesn’t have many belongings, just a change of clothes and pajamas in her satchel, so instead of taking her to her room right away, Ali decides to give her a tour of the castle first. There’s a lot to show and by the time they finally make it to the bedrooms upstairs, Ali knows almost everything about Ashlyn’s life. Both of her parents got sick and died a few years ago and she has no other family left. Since then, she’s been moving from town to town, looking for anyone who will hire her. She’s found some work, largely as a farmhand, but nothing has stuck and she’s been seeking something more stable.

 

“What’s that room across the hall?” Ashlyn questions, trying not to marvel at how massive the Princess’s bedchamber is. Hell, even her own bedchamber next to Ali’s is bigger than her entire house growing up.

 

“Kyle’s bedchamber,” Ali replies, sadness evident in her voice. “I haven’t been in there since he left. No one has, really, because it hurts to even look at it.”

 

“How did your parents react?” Ashlyn questions, laying back on the Princess’s bed with her arms behind her head, prompting Ali to mimic this position next to her. “When he left, I mean.”

 

Ali takes a deep breath, allowing herself to think of the events of that day for the first time in a year. “The Queen cried and the King, I don’t know, he was angry and sad but part of him seemed a little relieved. Not necessarily relieved that he was gone but relieved that it would be me taking the throne instead of Kyle.”

 

“And how did you react?” Ashlyn asks gently.

 

“I didn’t--at least not at first,” Ali admits. She rolls onto her side, taking in Ashlyn’s profile before she continues. “I thought it was a joke or he was overreacting about something and that he’d be home for dinner. He left the King and Queen a letter but nothing for me so I guess I  thought that he would be back. I thought he wouldn’t really leave without saying goodbye first.” She takes a deep, shaky breath as Ashlyn finally turns to face her. “I didn’t sleep or eat for nearly a month. How could I? The only person who ever saw me for me and not the Princess was gone without a goodbye and I couldn’t function.”

 

Both women are quiet for a second, processing their own thoughts before Ashlyn cuts into the silence. “My brother is gone too,” she offers. “After my parents died, we both started working more and more just to feed ourselves and have somewhere to live. He had an accident working on the farm one day and broke his back. I didn't get to say goodbye either.”

 

“Ash I’m so sorry,” Ali breathes. “God, you’ve lost so much and here I am rambling on about Kyle.”

 

“It obviously affected you deeply, you have no reason to be sorry.” She reaches her hand out, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind Ali’s ear. “Now, tell me again what I have to do tomorrow.”

 

“Well, first you have to wake me and help me dress for breakfast. Then you’ll escort me down and taste my food first before we eat--”

 

“You didn’t mention that before,” Ashlyn notes. “Why do I have to taste it first?”

 

“In case anyone tried to poison it,” Ali replies, smirking at Ashlyn’s terrified expression. “Don’t worry, it’s only happened once and it wasn’t strong enough to kill.”

 

“Someone actually tried to poison you?” Ashlyn questions, incredulous.

 

Ali nods. “My father’s brother, actually. It was a few months ago. He’s of the belief that women are unfit to rule and that the crown should go to him and his sons. He wanted me to abdicate but I refused and I guess he wanted to take matters into his own hands. I suppose he was trying to kill me but there wasn’t enough poison. The guard who tasted my food was confined to bed for nearly a week but ultimately recovered.”

 

Ashlyn looks at Ali, her expression a mixture of shock and horror.

 

“Don’t be scared,” Ali comforts, resting a gentle hand on Ashlyn’s cheek. “We have very strict protocol for the chefs, it’ll be okay. After that, mother and father will take you to meet the Seer. They probably won’t let me attend but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

“I still can’t believe Seers are real,” Ashlyn marvels. She’s heard of them, of course, but the ways in which people spoke of them made them seem more like a myth or a con artist than anything else. Of course, it doesn’t help that she’s never known anyone with enough money to visit one so she has limited knowledge.

 

“They’re as real as you and me,” Ali insists. “And if you think that’s unbelievable, you should meet the family sorceress.”

 

“There’s no way,” Ashlyn exclaims, wide eyed.

 

Ali giggles, finally sitting up and crossing her legs, uncomfortable lying down in her full skirt. “You have so much to learn,” she notes, more and more amused by the second.

 

“So how does one procure a family Seer and Sorceress? Are they all good or are there bad ones?” Ashlyn questions, eliciting a wide, brilliant smile from Ali.

 

“They’re my mother’s sisters.” She shrugs, grinning as Ashlyn’s mouth drops open. “My mother is normal but, of course, she’s the Queen so they’re all special in their own way. It’s pretty helpful to have them in the family because we can trust them. After all, they have nothing to gain from the throne going to my father’s brother. You better get a good reading because Victoria will not hesitate to tell the King and Queen if you don’t and I’ll be without a friend again.”

 

“Ali, I can assure you that I have no ill will for you or anyone else. And I think you know that otherwise you would not have hired me.”

 

“No, I certainly would not have,” Ali agrees. She pauses, considering Ashlyn’s second question. “Seers are more neutral--it’s their calling to report what they see, whether good or bad. Some sorceresses are good and some are bad, just like normal people. My aunt, Beatrice, is one of the good ones but there is one down in a neighboring village that mother and father told me to stay away from. They say she sacrificed her own child to regain her youth. The dark magic behind such a spell must be unspeakable, I cannot imagine. Now, come do your first official duty and help me out of this dress and into my nightgown.”

 

“Yes, Princess,” Ashlyn says, overly serious as Ali helps her off of the bed.

 

“And here I thought you looked at me as more than the Princess,” Ali sighs, sweeping her hair to the side so Ashlyn can loosen her corset.

 

“Only joking,” Ashlyn replies. Although her fingers are nimble, she fumbles a bit as she loosens the top of the corset, he hands brushing the Princess’s skin as she works. She finally manages to free Ali of the garment and steps back as Ali allows it to fall to the floor, clad only in her white undergarments.

 

“Night gowns are in there,” Ali says, pointing to the ornate wardrobe in the corner of the room. “Will you please fetch me one?”

 

“This one okay?” Ashlyn questions, selecting a powder blue floor length nightgown from the wardrobe.

 

“Yes, that will do.”

 

Ashlyn nods, carrying the gown to where Ali is standing in front of the bed. As hard as she tries not to, she can’t help but notice the Princess’s striking beauty in this quiet, simple moment. She’s stripped of the fancy gown and all formalities and Ashlyn feels as if she can see Ali’s very soul shining through.

 

“What?” Ali questions, catching Ashlyn staring.

 

“Sorry,” Ashlyn replies, blushing under Ali’s curious gaze. “It’s just that I’ve always heard the Princess is beautiful but you’re even more beautiful than everyone says.”

 

“Never apologize for thinking about how beautiful I am,” Ali quips, winking.

 

“How you manage to fit that massive head of yours through doors is beyond me,” Ashlyn says, rolling her eyes.

 

“We have double doors for a reason, Ashlyn,” Ali says, eliciting a laugh from her new companion.

 

Ashlyn smiles as she lifts the soft nightgown over Ali’s head. She’s often heard stories of the feisty, intelligent princess and she never would have imagined that she would one day be in this position, nor would she have believed that someone of such a high social status could be so unguarded with her, a commoner who comes from nothing. But Alexandra is all the wonderful things people say she is and then some and Ashlyn cannot help but think that this woman will only continue to surpass people’s expectations when she becomes Queen one day. Surely with a handsome Prince Consort at her side. And Ashlyn now gets to be part of that ascent, however small her part may be.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is something I started working on back in June. I recently picked it up again and here we are! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)
> 
> This is set in the late Victorian era. The time period doesn't really come up but just as a reference for the clothing style and things like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking the Princess is one of the hardest things Ashlyn has ever done. She buried her parents within two weeks of each other when she was fifteen and then her brother a few years later, a brother who gave everything he had to support her after their parents passed. She's worked sunup to sundown on farms all across the kingdom, her hands becoming blistered and calloused, her skin raw and red from the sun. And still, waking the Princess is one of the hardest things she's ever done.

 

Ashlyn’s first attempts at waking the Princess are wildly unsuccessful. She’s not even sure whether or not Ali heard her on her first attempt as she continued sleeping soundly. On the second attempt, Ali had at least opened one eye before mumbling something that sounded a lot like ‘I hate you’ before falling right back asleep. Then on Ashlyn’s third and most recent attempt, the Princess had begged her to bring breakfast to her so Ashlyn made her way to the kitchen where the King and Queen were already seated, waiting for the Princess to arrive.

 

“Alexandra, come on,” Ashlyn commands, her tone more forceful than her previous attempts to rouse the sleepy Princess.

 

“Bring it to me,” Ali tries, not bothering to open her eyes this time.

 

“You just tried that, remember? The King and Queen said they expect you at breakfast to discuss something important.” When Ali still refuses to wake Ashlyn sighs, crossing the room to select a gown from Ali’s wardrobe, waiting patiently at the end of the bed.

 

“Fine,” Ali grumbles after a few minutes, rolling over.

 

After a few minutes of dressing and primping to the Princess’s standards, the two women make their way to breakfast, finding the King and Queen sipping their tea as they wait patiently for Ali. Out of instinct, Ashlyn helps the Princess into her seat, which seems to be the correct choice as the Queen nods approvingly.

 

The dining room at breakfast time is much less formal than it was for Prince Edward’s visit the evening prior but Ashlyn still marvels at how grand it is. There are candles mounted all along the walls, supplementing the light streaming in through the massive window on the far side of the room, right behind the King. Even the cutlery is ornate and Ashlyn estimates that the cost of a single fork is more than she made in a month in any of her previous jobs.

 

“Ashlyn, I must say I'm impressed,” the King says, smiling as Ashlyn takes her own seat next to Ali. “This is the earliest we’ve seen Alexandra since Kyle left.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Ashlyn replies primly. She's about to continue when the staff comes through the entryway, carrying trays of eggs, toast, ham, and fruit. The smell is instantly intoxicating for Ashlyn, who has never seen so much food all at one time. The King and Queen ask about her life as the meal begins, gathering information on their newest employee. Ashlyn is open and honest with her past and is relieved that the King and Queen seem sympathetic to her situation, although the King seems to think she’s unqualified for her position (she’s not nearly as qualified as previous ladies in waiting but neither she nor Alexandra would ever admit such a thing).

 

It isn’t until breakfast is nearly over that the King and Queen finally turn their attention to Alexandra, who has been rather quiet other than when she’s praised Ashlyn for how seamlessly she’s fit into her new role.

 

“Alexandra, we have something very exciting to discuss,” the Queen says, smiling. When Ali remains quiet, she continues, “there is to be a ball”.

 

“The Christmas ball?” Ali asks, excitement evident in her voice. It's an annual tradition and is one of Ali’s favorite days of the year. There's little else that she loves more than celebrating her favorite holiday with a ball and a brand new gown. They hadn't had one the year prior, due to Kyle’s departure, and thus far there's been no mention of reinstating the tradition.

 

“The Christmas ball, yes, but it will also serve to find you a suitor. We have invited nearly every eligible royal from neighboring kingdoms. You are to pick a husband by Easter,” the King explains.

 

“Oh,” Ali says, her heart dropping. She figured she couldn't get away without picking a husband for much longer but she hadn't expected her parents to put such a definitive timeline on the task.

 

“You’ll need a new gown, of course,” the Queen says, ignoring Ali’s mood. “Louise will help you during your sewing lesson today. Ashlyn, do you have dress clothes in your possession?”

 

“No, ma’am.”

 

“We shall have Louise create something for you too, then.”

 

“Your royal highnesses, the Seer has arrived,” calls a voice from the doorway.

 

“Very well, thank you, George,” the Queen says, her own lady in waiting helping her up from her chair. “Alexandra, you better head to Louise while we escort Ashlyn to Victoria.”

 

Ashlyn follows the King and Queen quietly as they lead her to the drawing room. Victoria greatly resembles the Queen, although her clothes are not nearly as formal and while the Queen’s dark hair is pinned elegantly, the Seer’s hair falls in loose waves down her back.

 

“So lovely to see you again, Victoria,” the Queen greets, drawing her sister into a hug.

 

The pleasantries are short lived, however, as Victoria turns her attention to Ashlyn next. She studies her quietly for a moment and Ashlyn wonders if that's how this whole thing works until she notices a crystal ball on a nearby table. Without so much as a hello, Victoria leads Ashlyn to the chairs. “Place your hands here,” Victoria commands, showing Ashlyn where to put her hands on either side of the cool glass.

 

Ashlyn does as she’s told, keeping quiet and still as the ball seems to come to life, filling with deep purple smoke. Ashlyn can only see smoke but Victoria must see something more as she hums every so often, studying the contents of the ball. When Victoria sits back, she takes a moment before speaking.

 

“I see no darkness,” she says and Ashlyn breathes a sigh of relief. With her luck, she fully expected to be banished from the kingdom by lunchtime without a chance to say goodbye to the Princess.

 

“None whatsoever?” The King clarifies.

 

“None--in fact, it's almost as if she brings the light back.”

 

“What does that mean?” The Queen questions.

 

“The image is hazy and I cannot tell you more than that but speaking as your sister and the Princess’s aunt, I know almost as well as you that Alexandra has not been the same since Kyle’s departure. You have no reason to distrust Ashlyn and I can tell you that she cares very deeply for Alexandra. Give her a chance.”

 

The King and Queen nod slowly before the Queen thanks her sister as Ashlyn watches quietly. Finally, the King and Queen turn their attention back to her.

 

“Do not give us any reason to distrust you,” the Queen says firmly. “I have no doubt that my daughter will tell you what she wants when she wants it but your task is more than that, do you understand? As her lady in waiting, you will spend more time with Alexandra than even her father and I. You are to protect her no matter the cost. She is to become Queen one day and it is crucial that you understand both the power and responsibility that comes with being her lady in waiting. You have fallen into a position women would kill for and I would advise you not to take advantage of your role in Alexandra’s life. Now, George is waiting outside to escort you to the sewing room for your lessons.”

 

“Thank you, I will not disappoint you,” Ashlyn says, nodding her head respectfully at both the King and Queen as she passes.

 

“Sewing room, George,” the King says, following Ashlyn out into the corridor while the two sisters catch up on the months since they’ve last seen each other.

 

“I must say, I was expecting to lead you right out of the gates,” George says as he leads the way the the castle. “She’s all the have left and they are very protective of her. They must really like you to let you stay.”

 

“I think tolerate might be a more appropriate word,” Ashlyn half jokes. “Thank you, George,” she says when they finally reach the sewing room, which she’s positive she would not have found without him leading the way.

 

“I was beginning to think they’d sent you away,” Ali says, hardly looking up from her project when Ashlyn enters the room. “How was it?”

 

“Fine,” Ashlyn replies. “I’m still here so that’s something.” She struggles for a moment on whether or not to tell Ali about what the Seer said but doesn’t get a chance as Louise greets her brightly, asking if she has any sewing experience. She has none so Louise gives her the task of sewing a button to a scrap piece of fabric. Ashlyn has never been interested in sewing before. In fact, her mother attempted to teach her many times as a child but she always resisted. But now she wants to impress Ali and Louise so she concentrates as best as she can until the button is finally secure. “I did it,” she exclaims, holding it up for the other women to see.

 

“That’s wonderful,” Ali giggles, finally looking up from the dark fabric she’s working with.

 

“What are you working on?” Ashlyn asks curiously, peeking over Ali’s shoulder as Louise finds something else for her to learn.

 

Ali grins, cutting through one of the loose threads. She stands and holds up what looks to be an unfinished pair of pants for Ashlyn to see. “For you,” Ali says brightly. “I noticed you didn’t have much and you seem to prefer these to dresses. Louise already has a shirt ready for you. And now you can even sew your own buttons on.”

 

Ashlyn smiles, touched by this gesture.

 

“Oh,” Ali exclaims, meeting Ashlyn’s eyes.  “Wait until you see what Louise has planned for you to wear to the ball. She’s going to draw it tonight so we can see tomorrow. You’re going to look beautiful, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Enough chatting, ladies,” Louise says gently, smirking at the blush on Ashlyn’s cheeks. “Alexandra, back to work. Ashlyn, come here.”

 

Ashlyn does as she’s told, listening intently as Louise gives her pointers on button sewing. She tells her a few things she did wrong and how to avoid those mistakes the next time. By the end of the hour, Ashlyn has successfully sewn four buttons onto her brand new shirt and Louise has helped Ali finish the pair of pants, onto which Ashlyn sews yet another button.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ashlyn says, carrying her new clothes in her arms once the lesson is over.

 

“Of course I did,” Ali counters. “You’re my lady in waiting, you need more than two days worth of clothes. Tomorrow I think we’ll make you new pajamas. Does that sound alright?”

 

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you.”

 

Ali leads the way down to Ashlyn’s bedchamber, helping her put the clothes into the mostly empty wardrobe. With their sewing lesson completed, there is nothing on their schedule until dinnertime so Ali leads the way out to the gardens, where she has art lessons once a week.

 

“Ali, I cannot fathom growing up somewhere like this,” Ashlyn says as they take a seat on one of the stone benches in the garden. “The entire palace is extraordinary.”

 

“Beautiful and extraordinary, yes, but it comes with a price. I have not lived a normal life. The expectations of me are lofty and I do not wish to disappoint my people. As a child, the majority of expectations were on my brother while mine were manageable. My entire life was decided for me, sure, but I could live up to the expectations. But now…” she trails off, swinging her feet underneath her. “Now I have to be Queen. It’s up to me to marry and produce an heir and I’m afraid I’ll disappoint the people somehow.”

 

“It’s daunting, I’m sure,” Ashlyn says. “But if you are so concerned with disappointing the people and marrying and producing an heir is something you need to do, then why are you so resistant to the notion?”

 

Ali sighs, turning slightly to face Ashlyn. “I have only just turned eighteen, only just become a woman. And now I am expected to choose a suitor from among the men who fight for the crown more than they fight for my hand. But I will not worry about that now because I’m here with you and you’ve already become a dear friend to me.” She smiles, smoothing the front of her dress out. “What is it that you like to do for fun?”

 

“Haven’t had much time for fun recently, I’m afraid,” Ashlyn admits. “I love to draw and paint but since my brother died I have not had the time or supplies to do it.”

 

“Well I’m sure you will love accompanying me to my art lesson tomorrow.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Ashlyn replies, smiling. “Shall we continue our tour of the gardens? If we have time, I’d like to stop by the stables to see my horse.”

 

“Of course,” Ali says, allowing Ashlyn to help her off of the bench. They walk arm in arm for a few moments before Ali finally speaks, “Kyle and I planted those a few years ago,” she notes, pointing towards a small plot of perennials. “The Queen loves gardening so she had the two of us out here helping her and the staff before we could walk. “It never interested me much but I liked spending time with my mother and brother. Were you close to your family?”

 

“To my brother, yes,” Ashlyn replies. There’s a small puddle on the ground from when the gardeners watered earlier so she points to the ground, jumping over it with Ali at her side. “My father worked a lot and my mother always wished I was less like my brother and more like a lady. It took a toll on our relationship but I still miss her a lot. I think, at the very least, she would be proud of where I am right now.”

 

“I’m certainly proud of you. To suffer so much loss at such a young age and still be so kind and unguarded--you are a special person.”

 

Ashlyn blushes at Ali’s compliment as they continue walking through the gardens. If she thought the inside of the palace was massive, there's no comparison to how far the grounds stretch. By the time they make it to the stables, they're in desperate need of water themselves, which the stable people happily provide to the Princess and her companion.

 

“Hello, old friend,” Ashlyn says, reaching out to pet her white horse. The horse is one of the few things her parents and later, Christopher left her and has been a source of love and warmth even on her darkest, coldest days. “Do you like your new home here? Princess Alexandra was very kind to help us out, wasn’t she? And now you have new friends just like I do.”

 

“He appears to be fitting in very well,” Ali notes with a smile. Ashlyn’s white horse is sharing a stable with her own chestnut brown horse that she's had since she was ten years old, when she was finally permitted to ride a fully grown horse. Much like their owners, the horses seem to be getting along well.

 

They each take their horses out for a quick trot around the stables, enjoying the sense of freedom without actually leaving the palace grounds before they finally bring the horses back to the stable workers, ready to go back to the castle for dinner.

 

Dinner brings more talk of the Christmas ball and Ali puts on her best fake smile at the prospect of using the ball to find a husband. She has a few months to prepare herself, at least, and she plans on taking advantage of whatever freedom she has left. It's certainly not her ideal path but she does love the pageantry of the Christmas ball and at least she will have Ashlyn to commiserate with when she has to choose a husband. Plus, she looks forward to seeing Ashlyn in the dress clothes Louise has planned for her, which she's certain Ashlyn will love.

 

Ali and Ashlyn retire to the Princess’s bedchamber after dinner. Ali reads by the light of the fireplace while Ashlyn stands behind her chair, helping to free her long dark hair from the pins keeping it in place atop her head.

 

“Ashlyn,” Ali begins, turning in her chair a little so she can see the other woman, “would you be so kind as to draw me a bath?”

 

“Absolutely,” Ashlyn replies. “I will come fetch you when it’s ready.” With that, she leaves Ali to her book, crossing the room to where the Princess’s private bathroom is located next to her wardrobe. It doesn’t take long for the bath to fill with warm water, at which point Ashlyn turns the faucet off and heads back to retrieve the Princess.

 

When Ali sees Ashlyn emerge from the bathroom, she marks her place in her book and sets it on her chair. She follows Ashlyn into the bathroom where Ashlyn dutifully helps Ali out of her gown and undergarments.

 

“I shall wait outside,” Ashlyn says, avoiding looking at the Princess’s naked body as best as possible. The Princess is trim but with relatively well-defined muscles, which Ashlyn supposes is due to her love of helping in the stables whenever she can. When they visited the stables earlier, the stable people told Ashlyn how wonderful Ali is with the horses and that she often helps move hay bales and fetch water when she visits the horses.

 

“Oh, please stay, would you?” Ali practically whines. “I so enjoy your company.”

 

Ashlyn’s not sure whether this is protocol or not but Ali is insistent that she stay and Ashlyn is powerless to say no. So she averts her eyes away from Ali’s body until Ali is in the bath before rolling the legs of her pants up. She sits at the edge of the bath, her feet in the warm water.

 

“How do you enjoy being my lady in waiting thus far?” Ali asks kindly as she sinks lower into the water.

 

“It’s wonderful,” Ashlyn beams. And she means it. She cannot believe that this is her life now, nor can she really consider what she’s doing ‘work’, especially compared to the other jobs she’s held. There are far worse ways to live than in a castle and spending her time with the Princess. “My boss is beautiful and kind and funny,” she says, smiling as Ali blushes.

 

“You flatter me,” Ali replies, trying and failing to control her smile. “You are all of those things and then some, I assure you,” she adds. She’s not sure how she got so fortunate to meet Ashlyn but she’s so grateful that she did. For the first time since her brother’s departure, she has a friend who sees her as so much more than the future Queen. She has someone who sees her as she really is and, best of all, she seems to enjoy who Ali really is. In front of the King and Queen, Ali has to maintain certain appearances, has to play her role as the heir apparent but with Ashlyn she feels as if she can be free with herself and her thoughts.

 

“How do you think I’ve done?” Ashlyn questions.

 

“Well,” Ali begins, grinning, “your sewing leaves something to be desired but we can work on that”. She giggles as Ashlyn nods her agreement. “But, I must say, you have been incredible and I think that even the King and Queen are happy I hired you.”

 

“High praise.”

 

“It is,” Ali agrees. She’s quiet for a moment as she closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation of the warm water. She might have even fallen asleep right there if it weren’t for Ashlyn who kicks her feet a little, splashing the bathwater at Ali. “What was that for?” she questions, opening her eyes to find a very amused Ashlyn.

 

“Making sure you’re not sleeping,” Ashlyn replies.

 

“What would you like to talk about, then?”

 

“Tell me about the book you’re reading,” Ashlyn requests. Although she did not attend school, her mother had been determined that both she and Christopher would know how to read and write. Despite this, reading has never been one of her preferred activities so it’s not something she does often. So Ali recounts what she’s read so far, face lighting up as she discusses her favorite characters and the immersive plot. It’s clear that Ali loves reading and Ashlyn finds herself wondering if there’s anything the Princess doesn’t excel at.  

 

“And that’s all I’ve read so far,” Ali finishes. “But I can read to you tomorrow night, if you wish.”

 

“I would like that very much,” Ashlyn replies with a dimpled grin.

 

Ali moves to the other side of the tub, positioning herself so Ashlyn can wash her hair for her. It’s something she usually does alone (she typically does not have anyone in the bathroom with her while she bathes) but if Ashlyn thinks it’s beyond what her duties should be, she does not let it show. Her hands are gentle and soothing yet firm and strong against Ali’s scalp. Ali relaxes into her touch, teetering on the verge of sleep as Ashlyn washes and rinses her hair.

 

By the time Ashlyn finally rinses the last of the soap from Ali’s hair, the Princess is already asleep. Ashlyn watches her for a moment, appreciating her relaxed expression and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. The Princess carries the future of the kingdom on her shoulders and while Ashlyn is certain she will be the best monarch the kingdom has ever seen, it’s easy to forget that the Princess is still just a girl Ashlyn’s own age. “Alexandra,” Ashlyn says softly after a few minutes. “Let’s get you ready for bed, shall we?”

 

Ali nods, allowing Ashlyn to help her out of the bath. Both women are quiet as they ready Ali for bed. When Ali’s nighttime routine is complete, she turns to Ashlyn, smiling. “You survived your first official day,” she says. “The first of many, I hope.”

  
“Likewise,” Ashlyn replies, smiling. “Goodnight, Ali.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of now, I think this story is going to be around 7-8 chapters + epilogue but we'll see. 
> 
> Things start to pick up next chapter so drop some comments and I'll try to get it up on Tuesday ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ali could not have been more wrong in thinking that the Christmas ball would give her a temporary reprieve from meeting potential husbands. In fact, the King and Queen parade so many eligible young royals through the palace that Ali wonders if there are any royals she hasn't met. The King and Queen are adamant that it's an important step to decide the guest list for the ball and task Alexandra with selecting the men she thinks should be invited. At first, Ali tries to eliminate them all from contention one by one but her parents catch onto that trick pretty quickly and urge her to take it more seriously. 

 

Ali’s favorite candidate by far is Duke Leopold, who at least discusses differences of opinion with her during their meetings rather than simply saying what he thinks Ali wants to hear. She doesn’t dare tell her parents this, however, out of fear that they push her into a courtship with him before the Christmas ball. Ashlyn knows of her preference, of course, and agrees that at least of the suitors she’s met, he seems like the best option. 

 

One weekend in late October, the King and Queen invite yet another eligible royal for Ali to meet. With similar meetings at least three times a week, the entire process is growing tiresome so Ali reluctantly gets ready with Ashlyn’s help before putting on her best fake smile to greet the Prince. Unsurprisingly, he’s the same as almost every other suitor who spends more time discussing his plans for the crown with the King than speaking to Ali. 

 

It takes nearly twenty minutes before Ali decides she’s had enough.

 

“So, Ashlyn, I was thinking we’ll be able to finish that book tonight,” Ali says, turning to Ashlyn as the King and their visitor continue to ignore her presence. “That is, if we’re not too tired from our early painting lesson.” Ashlyn had excelled at painting to the point that Ali requested an additional lesson each week, which they do early Saturday mornings. 

 

“Alexandra, can’t you hear we’re having a serious conversation? There is no need for you to begin another discussion,” the King reprimands, a stern expression as he looks at his daughter. 

 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Ali says casually. “I don’t exist, right? Why else would you two be discussing plans for the crown without any regard for me, the woman who will be ascending to the throne. But by all means, carry on, Ashlyn and I have enough matters to discuss.” 

 

“You discuss trivial matters like your silly little book club that have no relevance to this kingdom,” the King bellows, getting angrier by the second. 

 

“It is no fault of my own that I’m being excluded from conversations about the kingdom’s future,  _ my  _ future,” Ali counters. “It is I that will rule one day, not my Prince Consort, and I should be included in these discussions. Not to mention this meeting was supposed to be about me getting to know Prince whatever his name is so I can choose a suitor. Don’t you think it odd that he speaks to you as if he’s already won my hand while I sit silent, ignored?” By now, she’s nearly as angry as the King and slides her chair away from the table, storming off as Ashlyn follows. 

 

“Ali, Ali,” Ashlyn calls, trying to catch up to the Princess. “Alexandra, wait,” she tries again but it’s no use. Ali doesn’t slow until they’re outside in the gardens, surrounded only by flowers and the sky on this rather chilly evening. 

 

“It’s okay,” Ashlyn says, gentle hands resting on Ali’s shoulders. 

 

“Why does it have to be like this?” Ali cries, finally breaking down in tears. “Why am I to choose from among men who see me as merely a figurehead while they are to rule everything behind the scenes? Why is it that my mother and father seem to only worry about what husband I’ll have and when they’ll get an heir? At least Kyle wasn’t ignored like some child when they searched for a wife for him. But of course I, a woman, could add nothing of value to such conversations, right? Is this how it is to be my whole life? Me, the Queen, sitting silent as my Prince Consort governs for me? Because I won’t allow it.” 

 

Ashlyn waits for Ali to finish her rant before she gently guides Ali to one of the many stone benches, waiting patiently for Ali to work through her feelings. 

 

“Sometimes I wish--” Ali begins before cutting herself off, looking sheepish as she breaks down in tears. 

 

“Whatever it is, you can say it,” Ashlyn says. “You can tell me anything.” 

 

Ali nods, wiping tears away from her eyes. She takes a deep breath and looks at her trustworthy friend. “Sometimes I wish I could find a husband who is like you. Someone who sees me exactly as I am and who cares about me for more than what I am to become. Someone who values my thoughts and feelings and who will make decisions with me, not for me. Someone who makes me laugh and who knows what to say when I’m upset.” She stops, eyes going wide as she hops off of the bench. She takes Ashlyn’s hand, helping her off of the bench as well. 

 

Ali leads Ashlyn through the gardens until they reach a thicket of trees near the stables. She moves quickly as she weaves her way through the garden paths, as if she’s on a pressing, time sensitive mission.

 

“What’s going on?” Ashlyn asks, confused by this new turn of events. One minute the Princess is in tears and the next, she’s all but running through the gardens with a smirk on her face. 

 

Ali smiles softly, meeting Ashlyn’s eyes. They’re quiet for just a moment before Ali leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Ashlyn’s lips. When she pulls away, she grins as Ashlyn’s eyes go wide. 

 

“What was that for?” Ashlyn questions, trying to contain her smile. It’s no use, though, and she gives in, her dimple showing as she grins. 

 

“Because I realized that you’re everything I’ve been looking to find.” 

 

“Ali,” Ashlyn breathes. “What are you saying?” 

 

“What I’m saying is that you are special to me, Ash, as more than a friend and certainly as more than my lady in waiting.” 

 

“Would the King and Queen ever allow this?” Ashlyn questions, simultaneously hopeful and terrified. She comes from nothing, it would surely be unprecedented for someone like her to become Queen Consort--next to a Queen in her own right, no less. 

 

“Don’t be silly, Ashlyn. You are a commoner and we would not be able to give them an heir. But they don’t need to know anything. I have a few months left of freedom before I have to choose a husband and I would like to make the most of it.” 

 

Ashlyn smiles as she considers Ali’s plan. There’s not much to consider, not when Ali looks at her like  _ that _ \--her eyes shining with an intriguing combination of innocence and seduction. It’s too much and not enough at the same time so Ashlyn ignores all the reasons they shouldn’t and lets her instincts lead as she leans in and kisses Ali again. With only the trees and the evening sky as their witness, they continue kissing until they’re both flushed and breathless, desperate for air. 

 

They rest their foreheads together as they catch their breath, eyes closed as they each try to process the last ten minutes. The calm doesn’t last long, however, as they hear commotion from the stables, reluctantly breaking apart at the sound. They make their way to the edge of the wood and watch as the suitor’s horses pull his carriage towards the palace, guided by one of the stable hands. 

 

“Finally,” Ali mumbles. She retreats back into the woods far enough to not be seen but not so far that they can’t watch as the carriage finally makes its way back down the drive and out of the gates. Knowing her father as she does, she knows that he’s likely in front of the fireplace in the library with a glass of whiskey by now, calming down from the events at dinner. She also knows that he won’t come looking for her until at least morning, when they’ll both be level headed enough to discuss what happened. “Come on,” she says, taking Ashlyn’s hand once again. 

 

“Really getting our exercise this evening,” Ashlyn quips as they make their way up the slight incline to the palace. 

 

“All worth it, my dear,” Ali replies, smiling down at their clasped hands. She finally drops Ashlyn’s hand when they make it to the brilliant double doors of the palace, gently tapping the door knocker against the dark wood. 

 

The guard doesn’t say anything when he opens the door, simply raising his eyebrows and smirking at the Princess’s perfectly timed return. 

 

“I know, I know,” Ali says with a little smirk of her own. “But I am not a woman to sit silent as I am disrespected so.” She continues walking, leading Ashlyn through her bedroom and into her private bathroom. “Draw us a bath, please.” 

 

“What about the King and Queen?”

 

“They know better than to come looking for me tonight,” Ali assures, kissing Ashlyn gently. 

 

With Ali’s reassurance, Ashlyn does as she’s been asked. She turns the water on at Ali’s preferred temperature, which is slightly cooler than Ashlyn’s own preferred temperature. As she leans forward to test the water coming out of the faucet, Ali wraps her arms around her waist from behind and Ashlyn’s breath catches in her throat. She spins in Ali’s arms, facing the Princess. “You’re sure about this?” she questions, searching Ali’s eyes for any sign of hesitation. 

 

“As sure as I am that the sun will rise in the morning and the leaves will sprout in the spring.” She smiles, holding Ashlyn’s gaze as she pulls her closer. “Are you sure about this?” 

 

“As sure as I am that you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and the best friend I’ve ever had.” She captures Ali’s lips in another kiss, her hands wrapped around the Princess’s waist, holding her as close as possible. Maybe it’s because they know they have limited time to be together before Ali has to choose a husband, or maybe it’s because they’ve both been harboring feelings for one another since the moment they met (Ashlyn knows she certainly has), but the kiss is hurried--desperate, even--and without hesitation or fear. When they finally pull apart, Ali’s cheeks are wet with tears. 

 

“I could kiss you forever and it pains me that I cannot,” Ali explains. 

 

“We will make the best of the time we have,” Ashlyn promises, drying Ali’s tears. She breaks contact for a moment, just long enough to turn the water off, before returning her attention to the Princess. 

 

They take their time undressing one another, stealing kisses as they work. Ali’s gown is the first thing to go and Ashlyn places feather light kisses on the Princess’s exposed back. “My turn,” Ali says, turning around and taking in the sight of Ashlyn in the coat Louise had made for her to wear to formal dinners, one of Ashlyn’s many new garments since taking residence at the palace. “I so love Louise’s work on you,” she compliments as she undoes the buttons on the coat. “And I cannot wait to see you dressed for the Christmas ball. You will look more handsome than any of the men in attendance and more beautiful than any of the women--except me, of course.”

 

“Humble as always,” Ashlyn jokes. But then Ali removes her pants for her and all laughter catches in her throat. 

 

Bathing together has become something of a tradition for the pair ever since Ashlyn’s first official day on the job. So while it is not unusual to see each other as their barest selves, free of clothing and jewelry, the mood tonight is different as they’re allowed to act on their deepest desires. 

 

After they kiss a little more, Ashlyn helps Ali into the tub first, the Princess instantly shivering in the water that has gone cold. She drains a little water and turns on the hot faucet, resting her hands on the edge of the tub and kissing Ashlyn until the water reaches an Ashlyn approved temperature. When it’s warm enough, she reluctantly pulls away from Ashlyn’s lips, holding out a hand to help her into the tub. 

 

Ashlyn settles herself against the wall of the tub, pulling Ali to straddle her lap. “Hi,” she says softly, resting a hand on Ali’s cheek. 

 

“Hi,” Ali replies, grinning. She leans forward, kissing Ashlyn slowly for a few minutes before making her way down Ashlyn’s neck and towards her exposed chest. When her lips finally make contact with Ashlyn’s bare breasts, Ashlyn arches her back up to meet Ali’s mouth, lost in pleasure as Ali kisses the exposed skin. 

 

They continue kissing and exploring one another’s bodies until the water turns cold again and they can’t take anymore teasing--no matter how much they’d enjoyed it. “Take me to bed,” Ali requests as they’re drying off. 

 

Ashlyn doesn’t need to be told twice. She takes Ali’s hand, leading the way back into the Princess’s bedroom, neither bothering to get dressed. Ali sets to work on ensuring that the door is locked before settling onto her bed while Ashlyn gets a fire going in the fireplace, the chilly room instantly filling with warmth and light. 

 

“You are stunning, Alexandra,” Ashlyn says, joining Ali on the bed. 

 

“So are you,” Ali replies, kissing Ashlyn again. 

 

Neither has ever been intimate with another person before so it’s a process of trial and error as they learn each other’s (and their own) bodies in new ways. It’s soft and romantic and even their missteps only fuel their desire. Ashlyn is gentle and caring and makes Ali laugh when the mood gets too serious. It’s everything Ali had ever hoped she could find in a suitor. 

 

Ashlyn worships every inch of the Princess’s body, in awe of her beauty, of her every move. She’s gentle with her but not in the same way that others are gentle with the Princess. Others worry that she will break, that something will happen and the throne will go to the King’s brother. But Ashlyn’s gentleness isn’t rooted in fear of what could happen to Alexandra, it’s rooted in reverence and love and instead of making Ali feel like a child to be watched and protected at all costs, it makes her feel like a woman. 

 

Ali is gentle with Ashlyn too. Even before her parents died, Ashlyn had to help support the family by working, sent out by her mother and father to work with farmers and merchants alike. No one has ever made Ashlyn feel more safe or more valued. 

 

“Thank you,” Ali mumbles, curled up into Ashlyn’s side when they’re finished. 

 

“For what?” Ashlyn asks. She draws gentle circles on Ali’s back, still trying to catch her breath a little. 

 

“For being you,” Ali replies. “For caring about me more than you care about the throne. For making me laugh when I’m stressed or want to cry. For always being so good to me. And for going along with whatever this is,” she gestures between the two of them, “my only wish is that this could last forever”. 

 

“You are an exceptional person, Alexandra, and it is an honor to know you as I do. We shall take everything as it comes. No matter what, I will never stop being a friend and confidant for you.”

 

They cuddle for a few more minutes before Ashlyn finally helps Ali ready herself for bed and blows out all the candles before dressing herself in her day clothes in case anyone is in the hallway on her short walk to her own room right next to Alexandra’s. 

 

“Stay with me tonight, will you?” Ali requests once she’s snuggled in bed. The fireplace remains as the only source of light in the room, casting Ali in a beautiful warm glow. 

 

“I’ll fetch my pajamas and clothes for tomorrow,” Ashlyn promises, kissing Ali’s forehead. 

 

She returns to her room alone, a little spring in her step as she selects clothes from her rapidly filling wardrobe. Ever since she’d arrived, Ali and Louise had made it their mission to create appropriate clothing for her new station in life. Nearly every sewing lesson involves Ali and Ashlyn helping Louise with her creations. In just a few days, they’re set to begin work on their respective Christmas ball outfits, which they both look forward to. By the time she makes it back to the Princess’s room, clad in her pajamas with tomorrow’s outfit in her arms, Ali is half asleep and cuddles right into Ashlyn’s arms. 

 

As usual, Ashlyn rises first in the morning, dressing herself and selecting a dress for Ali before attempting to rouse the sleeping Princess. 

 

“Alexandra,” she says softly, shaking Ali’s shoulder. To her surprise, Ali doesn’t protest or simply continue sleeping as she usually does in the morning. Instead, Ali opens her eyes almost immediately and sits up in bed, pulling Ashlyn to sit next to her. 

 

“Good morning,” Ali says, resting her hands on Ashlyn’s knees as she leans in for a kiss. 

 

“You’ll make us late for breakfast,” Ashlyn half protests. 

 

“They would both drop dead if they saw me awake this early,” Ali counters, eliciting a laugh from Ashlyn. “And I’d rather not have the crown this early in my life.”

 

After spending the early morning wrapped up in each other’s arms, they make it to the breakfast table earlier than normal, Ali dressed in a navy gown and Ashlyn dressed in one of her new outfits. 

 

“Good morning, Ladies,” the Queen says, handing her morning paper off to a servant now that the Princess has arrived for breakfast. 

 

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Ashlyn says, waiting patiently as Ali kisses her mother on the cheek. Once everyone is settled at the table, they’re all quiet for a few moments until the King clears his throat, drawing everyone’s attention to him. 

 

“Alexandra, I’m sorry,” he says. “You were right that you should not have been excluded from such discussions but you must understand the pressure your mother and I are under to find you a husband. I am not getting any younger and we must ensure that the bloodline is secure. Your mother and I have only tried to assist you in this task and we expect--no, we demand that you begin to take it more seriously. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, father,” Ali responds, hanging her head a little, only Ashlyn understanding the full reasoning behind her change in posture. It isn’t simply because she’s been reprimanded for her behavior, although that’s certainly part of it, it’s also because she  _ has  _ found someone she would like to rule beside but it happens to be someone her parents would never allow her to marry. She doesn’t have time to dwell on this for long, however, as the Queen asks how their night was. “It was nice,” she replies, trying to control her grin as Ashlyn blushes next to her. “We went for a long walk through the gardens then Ashlyn prepared a bath for me.” 

 

“You went to bed rather early,” Ashlyn comments, continuing with Ali’s much more acceptable description of their night. “I think it was that early painting lesson.”

 

“Yes, I believe so.”

 

“Ashlyn, Bernard is rather impressed with your work,” the Queen says. “He said that if Alexandra ever dismisses you, you could be an apprentice for him.” 

 

“Oh, isn’t her work wonderful?” Ali exclaims. “I even had Louis hang one of her paintings in my bedroom.” This had happened just a few weeks after Ashlyn’s arrival, when Ashlyn painted a portrait of the Princess hiding amongst tall sunflowers, as she was on the first day they met. Ali was so touched by the painting that she’d immediately asked Louis to hang in in her bedroom, replacing the old painting above the fireplace where she would be sure to see it every day.  

 

Sewing lessons follow breakfast so as soon as they’ve finished eating, the pair makes their way through the palace to the sewing room.

 

“They really are insufferable sometimes,” Ali grumbles as soon as they’re out of earshot. “Maybe if they would have listened to me back in August when I said I wasn’t ready to look for a husband.” 

 

“Do you think it might be worth a shot,” Ashlyn begins, looking around to make sure no one can hear before continuing, “to tell them about us?”. 

 

“Ashlyn,” Ali sighs. “We went over this.”

 

“I know, I know. But it might be worth--”

 

Ali stops in her tracks, turning to face Ashlyn. “You don’t understand. It’s simply not an option. I wish for the same things as you but I have a duty to this kingdom and its people. I’m reluctant, yes, and I wish I had more time before I had to fulfill that duty but ultimately, I’ll do what I have to do.”

 

“Then what are we doing?” Ashlyn asks, her voice small. 

 

“We already said that we’re making the most of the time we have.”

 

“We’ll just get even more attached before we have to end things, Ali.”

 

“What choice do we have?” Ali demands. She’s growing more and more frustrated the longer this conversation continues but is conscious to keep her voice down in what is usually a busy hallway for palace residents and staff. 

 

“We tell your mother and father about us,” Ashlyn says, controlling her anger as well. 

 

The previous night had seemed like such a dream that Ashlyn hadn’t given their situation a second thought. But now that they’re once again faced with the reality of Ali choosing a husband, it hurts to think about what might become of their relationship after allowing themselves to be intimate as they have. There is no perfect solution: they either go back to the way they were before they feel too deeply (although Ashlyn would bet they’re both already in too deep) or they allow themselves to enjoy whatever time they get together before Ali has to move on out of duty to her people. “What choice would they have if you tell them you want to be with me?” Ashlyn asks

 

“They would send you away and choose a suitor for me,” Ali snaps. “And then any semblance of control I had over my own life is gone.” She sighs, softening slightly. “I would love nothing more than to be with you, really be with you, believe me when I say that,” she says, voice wavering. “My choice would be easy if you were born a Prince in a neighboring kingdom but my hands are tied. Don’t you understand how badly this hurts me? My life has been planned for me since the moment I was born, changing course only when my brother left.” She pauses, shaking her head as she gathers her thoughts. She’d known their situation could get complicated but she hadn’t expected things to change so soon and she’s determined to make Ashlyn understand why she sees things the way she does.

 

“I do not have the freedom to simply choose whomever I want--I have to choose another royal to strengthen the crown. I cannot choose a commoner and I certainly cannot chose a female commoner.” 

 

“Then why--?” Ashlyn tries, hurt evident on her face. 

 

“More than anything, I wish that there could be a future for us but since I cannot be granted that wish, I would like to make the most of the time I have with you so I may know true love before I have to marry out of duty. If I could make this choice all on my own, without worrying about the King and Queen or the future of the crown, I would choose you but I cannot.” 

 

Ashlyn is silent for nearly a minute as she considers Ali’s words. “I think I would like to skip sewing lessons today,” she says finally. “I will come escort you wherever you would like to go in two hours’ time.” With that, she turns around, making the trek back down to her bedroom as Ali calls after her, rooted in her spot. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go ;) 
> 
> anything you like/ dislike? anything you hope to see?
> 
> writing the epilogue right now so it's going to be 7 chapters and an epilogue.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ali finally makes it to the sewing room nearly fifteen minutes late for her lesson, Louise is waiting impatiently in the doorway for the tardy Princess.

 

“Where’s Ashlyn?” Louise questions, surprised to see Ali alone for the first time in months.

 

“She feels ill so she will not be joining us today.” The lie slips easily off of Ali’s tongue and she almost wishes that Louise would catch her in the lie so she could confide in someone.

 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Louise says. “Tell her I hope she feels better soon.”

 

“Thank you, Louise, I’m sure she will appreciate that.”

 

Ali is so distracted by her argument with Ashlyn that instead of hemming a pair of pants, she mistakenly sews the legs shut, which Louise helps her undo without comment. But when Ali hardly pays attention while they’re supposed to be finalizing designs for the Christmas ball, Louise can’t quite let it go any longer. “I was thinking that we could put Ashlyn in a plum colored gown with lace trim,” she says.

 

“Sounds wonderful,” Ali mumbles.

 

“Alexandra, you don’t have to be here, you know. If you’re worried about Ashlyn or feeling off without her, you don’t have to spend your time here with me.” This finally gets Ali’s full attention and she looks up, meeting Louise’s eyes for the first time all day.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ali says. “You’re right, I don’t feel the same without her here and I think I would like to cut our lesson short today.”

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Louise says. “I shall see you Wednesday. We can finalize everything then and begin work on Friday. Oh, and tell Ashlyn that she’ll look beautiful in the plum and white lace gown you agreed to while you weren't paying attention.”

 

“I will,” Ali says, laughing despite her embarrassment that she allowed herself to zone out during her lessons. “Thank you, Louise.”

 

Ali nearly sprints as she makes her way down to Ashlyn’s bedroom, only slowing down when she passes other people in the halls. Ashlyn is sitting on a blanket in front of the fireplace in her bedchamber when Ali arrives. Ashlyn’s room is nearly half the size of the Princess’s but beautiful nonetheless and now has Ashlyn’s personal touches all over, most prominently her paintings on the wall.

 

“Ashlyn,” Ali begins cautiously. Ashlyn sits stone faced, staring at the fireplace for a few seconds before she finally meets Ali’s eyes.

 

“No, let me speak,” Ashlyn says, standing up from her chair. “I know better than anyone the pressure you’re under and it wasn't right of me to put any more burden on you. I know that we cannot be together forever and I need to learn to accept that. I will learn to accept that, eventually. You were right--this opportunity will never come around again and we cannot let it pass. Being able to love you, no matter how short the timeframe, would be an absolute privilege.”

 

“Oh, Ashlyn, I was hoping you’d say that,” Ali says, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss. “But,” she begins, once they've pulled apart, “I need you to remember those words the next time. No matter what I do, I have people pressuring me and I do not want you to do the same. For once, I would simply like to be free. I don't expect us to always see eye to eye but I need you by my side no matter what”.

 

“No matter what,” Ashlyn agrees, smiling as she kisses Ali again.

 

~

 

Hiding their affair isn’t nearly as complicated as either woman thinks it will be. The King and Queen rarely pay visit to the Princess’s room and they certainly do not visit once she announces she’s going to bed for the night. Ashlyn spends most nights in Ali’s room, save for a few days when she fight off a nasty cold that she does not want to pass onto the Princess. Without Kyle and his staff across the hall, all of the bedrooms surrounding theirs are unoccupied, leaving them nearly an entire wing of the palace to themselves, which proves to be beneficial as neither has fully mastered being quiet--speaking or otherwise.

 

Other than their nighttime (and sometimes daytime) escapades in the privacy of Ali’s bedroom, they continue about their lives as usual. No one questioned their closeness before, given that Ashlyn was brought in as a friend as much as a lady in waiting and certainly no one questions it now that Ashlyn has been around long enough for their bond to deepen.

 

In many ways, their situation feels so normal that they almost slip up and reveal the true nature of their relationship on more than one occasion. So while no one thinks anything of them spending all their time together (they already did this anyway), they know that they’re their own worst enemies in this situation and are careful to avoid saying anything that would reveal the nature of their relationship.

 

After their argument, there is no more talk of telling the King and Queen about their relationship. Ashlyn knew it was a long shot to begin with, considering her station in life and the fact that she and Ali would not be able to produce an heir together which is the main reason they’re so desperate for Ali to get married in the first place.

 

So Ashlyn takes whatever she can while giving everything she’s got, all while knowing that their affair cannot last forever. Her only hope is that when the time comes and their relationship must change course, the pain doesn’t kill her. She is certain that seeing Ali with someone else will bring a pain so excruciating that she might not get out of bed for a week.

 

Ashlyn spends a lot of time wondering how she would like the whole thing to play out. Would it help or hurt if Ali falls in love with her husband the way she loves Ashlyn now? Or would it be easier if Ali doesn’t love her husband? This, at least, would leave Ashlyn with the knowledge that while someone else has Ali’s hand, she still has her heart.

 

It’s a lot to grapple with but Ashlyn knows the situation is worse for Ali, who will have to marry out of duty and pretend to care for her husband, so she doesn’t complain too much.

 

~

 

Winter arrives suddenly. One week they're enjoying horse rides around the palace grounds and the next they're stuck indoors as a massive snow storm blows through the area. It's no matter for Ali and Ashlyn, who are perfectly content to cuddle and read in front of the fire on chilly days, though they do miss their evening walks through the gardens.

 

They've already made their way through a three novel series when Ali decides she wants to read some of her favorite books to Ashlyn.

 

“I can imagine you reading to your children like this one day,” Ashlyn muses quietly as Ali finishes a chapter one day. “A beautiful little prince or princess,” she adds, leaning in for a kiss.

 

“That does sound nice, doesn't it? My mother always read to Kyle and I when we were children. But I must say, I hope it doesn't happen anytime soon after I get married. And I do not wish to be like my great grandmother who bore nine children.”

 

“Do you want to be a mother?” Ashlyn questions. “You, as Ali, not you as the future Queen who has to produce an heir,” she clarifies.

 

“Sure I do,” Ali replies. “The task is daunting but I've always been rather close to my own mother. The King was occupied more often than not so we spent a lot of time with the Queen. It's one of the hardest parts of her now ignoring my wishes about waiting to find a husband.”

 

“She loves you and only wants what is best for you.”

 

“What _she_ thinks is best for me,” Ali corrects. “If she really wanted what is best for me, she would allow me to marry you.” She smiles wistfully at the thought of being able to marry Ashlyn, to rule with her at her side. She is confident enough in her own ability to rule one day but she knows things could only be better with Ashlyn at her side to balance her out. “But you're right and I hope that she and I will get along again when this is all over. Do you wish to be a mother one day?”

 

“I think yes but I am sure that it will be quite impossible considering I'll not be forced to find a husband as you are,” Ashlyn replies solemnly. “I think I am destined to be an old maid.”

 

“You’ll be my old maid,” Ali says, leaning in for another kiss. “And at least you'll be around to help me with my children.”

 

“I look forward to ensuring that their heads don't grow as big as yours,” Ashlyn quips, earning herself a playful smack to the arm.

 

“Will it be difficult for you to watch me marry and have children?” Ali questions. She lies down in Ashlyn’s lap, afraid to hear her answer. “Because it will be hard for me to marry someone else.”

 

“It will be the most difficult thing I've ever had to do,” Ashlyn answers honestly, only briefly allowing herself to consider the pain it will bring. “But I will get used to it eventually as I pretend that I'm the one by your side. After all, I will still be by your side. No one can take that from me.”

 

“I love you, Ashlyn.”

 

“I love you too, Alexandra.”

 

~

 

The day of the Christmas ball is full of activity. Palace staff work tirelessly to prepare the ballroom and make so much food that Ashlyn suspects it could feed the entire kingdom for a week. Ali is tense all day, worried about what is to come. After her confrontation with the King, she has made more of an effort to abide by her parents’ wishes and take the process of finding a husband more seriously all while retiring to bed with Ashlyn at night, wishing (and praying, once or twice) that there could be a way for them to be together.

 

Ashlyn and the Queen help Ali get ready for this special occasion. Ashlyn, as usual, helps the Princess into her gown before the Queen helps Ali do her hair and select jewelry to wear.

 

“You look like a princess,” Ashlyn says once the Queen has secured Ali’s diamond and ruby tiara on her head.

 

“Oh, I’ve always dreamed of being a princess,” Ali giggles, playing along. “You look pretty royal yourself. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were one of my suitors tonight,” she says with a wink. Ashlyn is clad in Louise’s masterpiece of an emerald green coat, grey waistcoat and pants, a cream shirt, and an ascot in red, green, and cream plaid. The chain of her gold pocket watch (a Christmas gift from Ali) dangles from her coat pocket. A top hat caps off the look.

 

Ali, meanwhile, is dressed in a beautiful merlot colored off shoulder gown with sleeves that reach her wrists and a full skirt. Her necklace is made of diamonds and rubies, her elegant updo and tiara completing the look. It’s the perfect compliment to Ashlyn’s ensemble and for just a moment, Ali allows herself to daydream about Ashlyn being her date to the ball.

 

“We’ll be the most beautiful pair at the ball but I think what I look forward to most is taking these clothes off of you,” Ali declares as soon as the Queen excuses herself to get ready. Now alone for the first time all morning, Ali can't quite keep her hands off of Ashlyn at the sight of her in her dress clothes. She puts her hands on Ashlyn’s hips, pulling her in for a long, deep kiss.

 

“If I had known you would have this reaction to these clothes, I would have put them on for you last night as you asked,” Ashlyn says, blushing a little as they break apart.

 

“Let that be a lesson: always do as I ask,” Ali replies, eliciting a laugh from Ashlyn.

 

“Then I would be no better than the princes and dukes who fight for your hand,” Ashlyn reasons.

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“All part of my charm, darling,” Ashlyn replies. “I know you are worried about tonight and what it means but please try to enjoy the ball, yes? If you’re miserable, I’m sure we can sneak off somewhere together for a while.”  

 

“Promise?” Ali questions, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s waist.

 

“Promise.”

 

~

 

Ashlyn is seated at the head table with the royal family for the ball which is somewhat against protocol for formal events like the Christmas ball. But Ali had insisted that she at least be able to sit with Ashlyn for dinner before mingling with their guests, essentially forcing the King and Queen to agree under the unsaid threat that she would otherwise ignore the underlying purpose of the ball.

 

Ashlyn sits next to the Queen’s sisters at the head table, acting like she belongs there, as everyone awaits the royal family’s arrival. The King’s brother, William, and his family enter first and Ashlyn instinctively puts her hand on the little silver dagger the King and Queen had given her for Christmas. No one but the royal family knows of his attempt to get rid of the Princess so the family was forced to invite him and keep up appearances, though the King has dedicated extra security to watching his brother’s every move.

 

Ali is the next to enter, prompting the guests to stand up out of respect as the heir apparent makes her way into the ballroom. She’s as poised and beautiful as ever and for the first time, Ashlyn sees her as the Princess she is rather than the woman she has come to love.

 

This is Alexandra as the people know her: poised, regal, and perfect. But Ashlyn knows the real Ali, knows her flaws and her sharp sense of humor and how she takes her tea and coffee in the morning. She knows what makes Ali sad and what makes her happy and given recent events, knows that it's easiest to wake her up with kisses. Neither version of the Princess is more beautiful than the other but Ashlyn feels very fortunate to know the real Ali.

 

The King and Queen follow the Princess and everyone continues standing until the King finally takes his seat at the center of the head table.

 

“Did I tell you that you look beautiful?” Ashlyn questions quietly as Ali settles into her seat.

 

“You did, yes, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” Ali replies, grinning.

 

The feast is unsurprisingly magnificent and Ashlyn finds herself enjoying the company of the Queen’s sisters as Ali chats with her parents and her uncle’s family. Both Victoria and Helena are incredibly kind to Ashlyn and answer every question she has about their lives as a seer and sorceress, respectively. Neither is married as they’ve both dedicated their lives to their callings and Ashlyn is pleased to know that neither regrets never marrying. Maybe being Ali’s lady in waiting is Ashlyn’s calling and she was never meant to marry, just like the Queen’s sisters were destined for something other than marriage and childbearing. It’s a small comfort, at least, to convince herself that things will end up exactly as they are meant to.

 

Sorcery is particularly interesting to Ashlyn and Helena promises to show her a thing or two when she comes for her month long visit in early summer.

 

By the time the tables are cleared and everyone takes to the dance floor, Ashlyn’s not quite sure she can move with all the food she’s eaten. But Ali insists on sharing at least one dance together before she has to make the rounds to meet with suitors so Ashlyn obliges, looking deep into Ali’s eyes as they waltz in the middle of the floor, surrounded by people.

 

“You are beautiful,” Ali says quietly, cautious of all the people around them.

 

“So are you,” Ashlyn replies, grinning.

 

“Where did you learn to waltz?”

 

“George taught me that day you stayed in bed with a cold.”

 

“Our guard taught you to waltz?” Ali questions, shaking her head in amusement.

 

“I wanted to learn so I could dance with you tonight. If I only get one chance to dance with you, I thought I should make it count.”  

 

For a few minutes, they’re quiet as they lose themselves in the dance and each other, ignoring everything around them. It’s all so peaceful and Ashlyn loses herself in a daydream that she’ll be able to dance with Ali like this the entire night and for the rest of their lives. It’s such a simple dream: a lifetime of love dances with one’s best friend. But it’s also an impossible dream, given their circumstances and that’s the most painful part of their situation.

 

All at once, everything feels both achingly possible and impossible.

 

“You ready to find yourself a husband?” Ashlyn questions, dimple showing as she grins despite her sadness.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ali replies. “None of them will compare to you, though, so I must try to push our relationship out of my mind for the next few hours.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“I know, but I must try.”

 

As soon as the song ends, Ali is off to mingle with Ashlyn following close behind, a sort of safety net if Ali is ever uncomfortable. If Ali needs anything, she is to play with her earring back and Ashlyn will make her way to Ali’s side. Ashlyn mingles with guests as they make their way around the room, always keeping an eye out for Ali as she greets visiting royals and dignitaries. It looks like Ali is enjoying herself, at least, and that helps relieve some of Ashlyn’s bitterness about the whole situation. That is, until Ali gets to Duke Leopold, who Ashlyn knows is her top choice thus far.

 

Ali and Leopold chat for quite some time as Ashlyn watches with great interest. Ali smiles considerably more when talking to Leopold than any other suitor, though it never quite reaches her eyes. And just like that, Ashlyn loathes Leopold. It’s very likely that Ali will choose him and he’ll become Prince Consort someday very soon, yet he clearly doesn’t make Ali nearly as happy as she does. Ali merely tolerates the man but he’ll be the one ruling beside her when all is said and done.

 

Ashlyn is about to walk away to chat with the Queen’s sisters again when Ali makes her way from Leopold to an unbelievably attractive man Ashlyn has never seen before. It appears as if Ali has never even met him, as Ashlyn sees them introducing themselves. The mystery Prince clearly charms the Princess from the start. He kisses her hand in greeting and Ashlyn is powerless as she watches Ali’s whole demeanor change, becoming more relaxed than Ashlyn has seen her all day. He must say something funny because Ali’s laugh cuts through the ballroom like the melody to Ashlyn’s favorite song and Ashlyn can hear nothing else for those few seconds.

 

“I think we have a contender,” the Queen says as she comes up next to Ashlyn. “What do you think?”

 

“She seems very taken with him,” Ashlyn half-agrees, unwilling to admit that it seems as if Ali actually likes this man. “Who is he?”

 

The Queen thinks for a moment, shrugging. “He must be one we didn’t have a chance to meet with yet,” she reasons. “There were quite a few we did not get to bring in for private meetings. I’m glad she’s at least talking to someone, I have been so worried that she wouldn’t take this seriously.”

 

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says absentmindedly as Ali and mystery suitor begin to dance. He’s the first person other than Ashlyn that Ali has actually danced with at this ball and as much as Ashlyn hates to admit it, the pair looks good together as they glide effortlessly across the floor.

 

Ashlyn busies herself for nearly half an hour as Ali and this new suitor chat and dance. She’s always been a rather outgoing person, especially when it comes to talking to people one on one, so while she’s sure she should go stand with the Queen’s ladies in waiting instead of mingling with dignitaries and royalty, she can’t quite help herself. She’s met some of the King’s advisory council in passing before so she at least recognizes some faces as she makes her way around the room. One of the King’s advisors even asks her to dance, which she gladly accepts just to have something to do.

 

“I must say if I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re royalty yourself,” Simon notes.

 

“High praise,” Ashlyn replies evenly.

 

“The King says you’re rather close to the Princess.”

 

“I am indeed,” Ashlyn confirms, grinning. “She is wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Did you know her brother? The way she speaks of him, she makes him seem flawless.”

 

“She has a somewhat different opinion of him than most,” Simon answers honestly. “He was always--how should I put this? Unpredictable? I’m sure he would have made a fine King, especially with a little more grooming, but Princess Alexandra always seemed to be better suited for the job. I often wonder if that’s the reason he left. He would know better than anyone what a wonderful Queen she’d make so perhaps he wanted to take himself out of the equation by leaving.”

 

“I cannot imagine anyone ruling better than Alexandra.”

 

“Nor can I and I work for her father who is one of the greatest rulers we’ve ever had. I expect this kingdom to flourish under her. You’re very fortunate that you get to be part of it. Maybe she’ll even keep an old guy like me around.”

 

“She speaks very highly of you, I assure you of that,” Ashlyn says. “I think perhaps she’ll keep some of the King’s advisors and bring in her own to honor her father and to make for a smooth transition.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised to find you on her advisory council,” Simon notes.

 

The song ends so Ashlyn and Simon say their goodbyes as Simon begins to mingle again. Ashlyn is just about to take a drink of water when she feels a familiar presence behind her her, not needing to turn around to know who it is. She takes a sip of the water she’s just poured, turning around and handing the glass to Ali.

 

“I already tasted it,” Ashlyn says.

 

“You’re an angel,” Ali replies. She drains the glass in just a few gulps as Ashlyn pours another glass for each of them.

 

“You seem to be having fun,” Ashlyn notes once they’ve both rehydrated.

 

“I am,” Ali beams. “Prince James is charming and handsome, at least. I’m surprised I hadn’t heard of him before tonight.”

 

“Not as handsome and charming as me though, right?”

 

“Of course not, nobody compares to you.”

 

“Would you tell me if he did?”

 

“I tell you everything, you know that” Ali says quietly. “In fact, I came to find you to say that James and I are going to the library for a moment: I have a book he would like to see. I expect another dance with you when I get back.”

 

“I think I can manage that,” Ashlyn replies, somewhat placated at the thought of dancing with Ali again.

 

Ashlyn watches as Ali and James make their way across the ballroom to the grand double doors. Ali exits first and Ashlyn is about to look away when she spots James pause in the doorway, looking around. She follows his line of vision as he looks towards the head table, making eye contact with the King’s brother, exchanging quick, nearly imperceptible nods before James finally follows Ali.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger never hurt anyone, right? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn is frozen in her spot for a moment but when she finally processes what she just saw, her body springs into action. She weaves her way across the dance floor, not even bothering to apologize as she bumps into people. When she finally makes it out into the hallway, James and Ali are quite a few paces ahead of her. 

 

She cannot risk them hearing her so she slips her shoes off as quickly as possible and leaves them in the middle of the hallway. She's light on her feet as she follows behind Ali and James. 

 

The library is in another wing of the palace so while Ashlyn could have caught up to the pair at some point, she decides to hang back a little and avoid the risk of getting caught. She wants to foil whatever plan he has but only after he attempts to carry it out so that he will never be allowed near the Princess again. If she's caught following them before he acts, he very well could worm his way into Ali’s heart only to kill her when he next gets her alone. She's only a few steps behind and ready to protect the Princess no matter the cost, just as she promised the King and Queen during her first day on the job. 

 

When Ali and James near the library door, Ashlyn stealthily ducks behind floor length drapes covering a window just down the hall from the library. As soon as she hears the library door close and their voices fade, she sprints the last few yards and stands in front of the doorway, listening. 

 

“It's alphabetical by author,” Ali explains, voice muffled by the thick oak door. “So it should be around here somewhere,” she adds. 

 

Then there's a gasp that's unmistakably Ali’s (Ashlyn would know after all the time they've spent in bed together) and the hairs on the back of Ashlyn’s neck stand up. She doesn’t wait to listen for any other signs of trouble as she bursts into the room, finding Ali standing in front of a bookcase, James behind her with a hand roughly gripping her hair and a dagger at her neck. 

 

Ashlyn’s presence startles James into turning his head around, letting go of Ali just long enough for her to move along the bookcases away from him. 

 

“Keep your hands off of her,” Ashlyn warns, drawing her own dagger from the holster on her hip. 

 

“William warned me about you,” James snarls. “He warned me that I might have to dispose of you before the Princess.” 

 

Neither makes a move for a second as they stare each other down, James’s words lingering in the air. It's James who moves first, lunging forward, seemingly forgetting about the Princess as he goes after the intruder. In his quick movements, he trips over the rug a little, catching Ashlyn’s forearm with the dagger. The pain is searing and instantaneous but there's no time for Ashlyn to check out the damage as James has regained his footing and is lunging for her again. 

 

Ashlyn grips her dagger as tightly as she can, thankful that he didn't catch her dominant arm with his blade. She too lunges forward, stabbing James in the side of his abdomen as his blade makes contact with her shoulder. Despite the fact that Ashlyn has never dueled anyone before, they’re fairly evenly matched--mostly due to Ashlyn being quick on her feet. Ashlyn is so caught up in her battle with James that she doesn't notice Ali come up behind him with a massive silver candlestick until she hits him on the back of the head, the dull thud filling the otherwise silent room. 

 

James goes unconscious immediately, hitting the ground at Ashlyn’s feet. 

 

“Nice one,” Ashlyn says, feeling a little faint herself.

 

“Ash, your arm,” Ali gasps, pointing to Ashlyn’s bleeding arm.

 

Ashlyn looks down, seeing the gash in her forearm for the first time. The wound goes nearly the length of her forearm, her clothes stained deep red with her blood. It takes one look at her arm to make her feel sick to her stomach and unsteady on her feet. 

 

“We need a tourniquet,” Ali says, stepping forward and quickly removing Ashlyn’s ascot. She ties it around Ashlyn’s arm as tightly as possible to prevent too much blood loss. 

 

~

 

For Ali, everything seems to happen in slow motion. The attack takes her by surprise, leaving her paralyzed in fear for a moment, unsure of what to do. But as soon as she sees James lunge at Ashlyn, she springs into action, crossing the room behind James until she reaches a small table with two solid silver candlesticks on it. She rips the candle out of one, quietly making her way behind James. He’s still sparring with Ashlyn and she can’t risk missing her target so she waits until he stills a little before swinging the candlestick as hard as she can. He falls to the ground instantly and for just a moment, Ali feels relief wash over her. Then, horrified, she spots Ashlyn's injury and notices the way she's unsteady on her feet. After making a tourniquet out of Ashlyn’s ascot, she only has a few seconds to gently lower Ashlyn to the ground before she faints.  

 

“Ashlyn, please, please,” she cries, trying to wake her. 

 

Ashlyn opens her eyes slightly at Ali’s voice. “Get help.”

 

Ali glances over at James, who is still out cold. She knows Ashlyn needs medical attention as soon as possible so she picks both daggers up off of the floor and sprints back to the ballroom, leaving both Ashlyn and James on the library floor. 

 

She stashes the bloody daggers in a potted plant near the library and takes off towards the ballroom, holding her skirt up a little so she doesn’t fall. She’s completely out of breath by the time she makes it back to the ballroom and takes a moment to compose herself as she searches for her father. 

 

“Help, please, the library,” she says, struggling to form a coherent sentence. “James--”

 

“Alexandra, slow down,” the King says evenly. “What happened?”

 

“James is working with William he tried to kill me but Ashlyn stepped in she’s lost so much blood.”

 

“Where is James now?”  

 

“Unconscious in the library,” Ali explains, fighting back tears. “Please, we need to help Ashlyn.” 

 

“Find Doctor Porter and go to Ashlyn,” the King instructs his daughter. “I will see to it that guards escort William and his family off of palace grounds. I’ll bring other guards with me to take care of James. Ashlyn will be okay.” 

 

Ali nods, immediately searching the room for the palace doctor. Luckily, it takes no time to find him as he towers over nearly everyone else in the middle of the room. Ali weaves her way through the guests on the dance floor, some of whom have noticed the commotion up front as guards escort the King’s brother and his family out of the ballroom. 

 

“Doctor Porter,” Ali says, trying to control the desperation in her voice. “Come quick, Ashlyn is injured.” 

 

“What happened?” he questions, falling into stride with Ali as they make their way off of the dance floor. 

 

Ali explains the situation to him as they walk, shuddering as she recalls the horror she felt when James grabbed her from behind and pulled a knife on her, followed by relief and yet another bout of fear when she saw that Ashlyn came to help her. She felt powerless as she stood there unarmed but as soon as the saw the candlesticks, she knew what she had to do. 

 

Ali drops to her knees next to Ashlyn, who is slipping in and out of consciousness, as soon as she and Doctor Porter arrive. “Ash, I’m here,” she says, brushing Ashlyn’s hair from her face. “Doctor Porter is going to take care of you, I promise.” 

 

“Let’s get her to the infirmary,” Doctor Porter says, glancing down at Ashlyn’s wounds. She’s already lost a lot of blood so time is of the essence as they carry Ashlyn to the infirmary which, luckily, is the next room over. They lower her down onto a cot and the doctor sets to work cleaning and bandaging her forearm while Ali continues talking to Ashlyn, doing everything she can to keep her on the right side of consciousness. 

 

“I guess I’m not getting my dance,” Ali says.

 

“Never count me out,” Ashlyn replies, wincing as Doctor Porter flushes her wounds. “Though my clothes don’t look quite as nice as before.” 

 

“No, they certainly do not,” Ali says. “When I said I wanted to help take these clothes off of you, this is not quite what I envisioned,” she whispers so only Ashlyn can hear, gesturing down to the tatters of Ashlyn’s sleeve that Doctor Porter cut away to give himself better access to her injury.

 

The King arrives by the time Doctor Porter starts on Ashlyn’s stitches, followed by guards carrying a still unconscious James. They settle him onto a cot next to Ashlyn, handcuffing him to the rails as they wait for Doctor Porter to finish attention to Ashlyn’s injuries. 

 

“Must have been a hell of a hit,” Ashlyn comments, gesturing to James. She turns her head a little, facing the King. “Your daughter has quite the powerful swing.”

 

“It was you that hit him with the candlestick?” the King questions, incredulous as he looks at his daughter. “I saw it on the floor and thought it must’ve been Ashlyn that had done it.”

 

“I had to do something,” Ali answers, shrugging. 

 

“I shall get you your own dagger,” the King replies, pride evident on his face. 

 

“Speaking of,” Ali begins, “I didn’t want to leave the daggers in case James woke first. They’re in with the plant across the hall.”

 

“I’ll go fetch them,” offers George, one of the guards the King brought with him. 

 

It takes Doctor Porter fifteen minutes to stitch Ashlyn’s forearm back up, at which time he and Ali help Ashlyn remove the torn remnants of her coat and shirt. The shoulder wound isn’t nearly as long as the one on her arm but it’s twice as deep so he takes extra care cleaning the wound before setting to work on the stitches. Ali distracts her the entire time, talking about anything that comes to mind to keep Ashlyn from focusing on the pain. 

 

James starts to stir when Doctor Porter is finishing up on Ashlyn’s shoulder, the King waiting patiently for the attempted assassin to come to. 

 

“You are free to go, Ashlyn,” Doctor Porter says when he’s finished. “But only on the condition that you take it easy and you come to me if you have any issues, understood?”

 

“Understood,” Ashlyn replies, sitting up a little. 

 

“I’ll take good care of her,” Ali promises, grinning. 

 

“I am confident that you will,” the Doctor says. He gives Ali a small container of pain pills, which she’s supposed to give to Ashlyn when needed. He also instructs her to escort Ashlyn back down to the infirmary immediately if there are any signs of infection, and tells her to ensure that Ashlyn’s stitches remain dry for at least 48 hours, at which point Ashlyn is expected to come down for a follow up. Just before they leave, he provides Ashlyn with a thin short sleeved shirt to cover up with until they can make it back to her room. 

 

“Thank you,” Ashlyn says, taking the shirt appreciatively. When she tries to put it on, however, the pain in her shoulder is so bad that she would almost rather walk through the palace topless than attempt to lift her arm above her head again. Luckily, Doctor Porter also has a button down top on hand, which Ali helps her put on. “What’s going to happen to James?” she asks, turning to the King. 

 

“He’s been placed under arrest,” the King replies. “Doctor Porter will tend to his wounds and I will question him before he goes to jail. He’ll not be a bother anymore.” 

 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Ali says, a hand resting on the small of Ashlyn’s back. “Goodnight, father.”

 

“Goodnight to you both,” the King replies. “I shall have someone bring breakfast to you in the morning.” 

 

In typical Ali fashion, she manages to keep her emotions relatively in check as they walk through the palace. It isn't until they're alone in her room that she allows herself to break down. 

 

“Ashlyn, I--” she starts but is too overcome with emotion to continue. Ashlyn simply holds her (as well as she can without hurting her arm or shoulder, that is) and rocks back and forth, soothing the other woman. It's certainly not the first time she's seen Ali break down but there's something different about this one.

 

Ali calms down soon enough and although she's still crying, she's finally able to speak, finally voicing what's going on inside her head. “Thank you,” she says. “You didn't have to risk yourself to save me.” 

 

“Of course I had to,” Ashlyn replies. “I'm replaceable and you are not. And what else was I to do? Watch him kill you? Your father would kill me if I let that happen.” 

 

“You could never be replaced,” Ali assures. “Someone else could do your job, yes, but you are not replaceable--not in the slightest.” She rests her head on Ashlyn’s good shoulder, tears seeping through Ashlyn’s borrowed shirt. “I could have lost you,” she mumbles finally. 

 

“I could have lost you,” Ashlyn echos. 

 

“Can we go to bed?” Ali asks, voice small. 

 

Ashlyn nods, stepping back from Ali so they can start their nightly routine. She starts walking towards Ali’s wardrobe for their pajamas (she stays in Ali’s room so often now that she keeps a pair of her own in Ali’s wardrobe) but Ali stops her, gently taking her hand. 

 

“I think you’ve earned the night off.” 

 

Ali crosses the room to the wardrobe while Ashlyn lowers herself down onto the bed. Ali chooses one of her night gowns and pulls Ashlyn’s sleep top (which, luckily, is a button down) and pants. Their roles are completely reversed as they get ready for bed with Ali helping Ashlyn into her pajamas, even doing Ashlyn’s buttons although Ashlyn insists she could do them herself. 

 

“Thank you,” Ashlyn says appreciatively. 

 

As much as Ali wants Ashlyn to take it easy tonight, she does need help getting out of her gown, so she stands still as Ashlyn undoes the back of her corset for her. The process takes longer than usual but they get through it without aggravating Ashlyn’s shoulder or forearm, for which they’re both thankful. Ali carefully steps out of her gown and hangs it up in her wardrobe herself before pulling her nightgown over her head. 

 

“How do you feel?” Ali asks, sliding into bed next to Aslyn. 

 

“Sore,” Ashlyn replies. She rolls onto her side, facing Ali. “But the alternative is unimaginable. No physical pain could compare to the pain if I lost you.” 

 

~

 

It takes weeks but Ashlyn’s wounds eventually heal, leaving fairly sizeable scars in their wake. The emotional toll, however, is much, much worse. For weeks, both Ali and Ashlyn struggle with nightmares almost every night, waking up in cold sweats in each other’s arms. The majority of their dreams involve losing the other, which they both find deeply disturbing. Luckily, the nightmares become more and more infrequent as time passes and while they both still have them, it’s not a nightly battle to get some sleep as it was in the beginning. 

 

The King and Queen know about the nightmares, as both women seemed thoroughly exhausted at breakfast about a week after the ball. They told them about the nightmares and for a while, the King and Queen were understanding that Ali wasn’t ready to resume her search for a husband as she recovers from the trauma of their ordeal. By March, however, the King and Queen are becoming impatient once again. 

 

Without an answer from Ali, the Queen decides to try a different tactic, asking Ali to take a walk through the gardens with her. Not even Ashlyn is invited so Ali knows she’s in for a serious talk with her mother. 

 

“Do you still have the nightmares?” the Queen asks as they begin their walk. 

 

“Sometimes but not often,” Ali replies. “Ashlyn has one the other night but I haven’t had one in over a week.” 

 

“All the more time to think about who you want to marry, then,” the Queen replies, walking in step next to her daughter. 

 

“Mother,” Ali warns. 

 

“I know you resist but, darling, you have a duty to this kingdom and our people. What could be so bad about marriage that you drag your feet so?” 

 

Ali stops walking, turning to face her mother. Eight months ago, she would not have had an answer to this question. She didn’t know then that Ashlyn would fall (quite literally) into her life and turn everything upside down. All she knew was that none of the men her parents paraded in front of her caught her attention. She certainly did not love any of the suitors.

 

Now, she knows what love is. 

 

It’s waking up in Ashlyn’s arms, Ashlyn’s face the first thing she sees every morning. 

 

It’s curling up by the fire, reading aloud while Ashlyn plays with her hair. 

 

It’s looking into Ashlyn’s eyes and knowing as much as she knows her own name that Ashlyn is the love of her life. 

 

It’s the lingering hope that somehow, against all odds, they’ll find a way to be together. This hope is fleeting and nearly impossible, Ali knows, but she holds it close to her heart and protects it through all the logic that tells her it won’t be, like protecting the flame of a candle from the force of the wind that tries to blow it out. 

 

Ali knows what love is and she certainly knows that it’s not choosing someone to marry out of duty. She knows what love is and she wants to hold onto it for as long as possible. 

 

“I just want to be sure,” she answers finally. “I want to be sure that I will have a good companion by my side.” This, at least, seems to be the right answer as the Queen smiles. It’s not necessarily a lie and it’s the only semi-truthful answer Ali could come up with that makes it seem as if her hesitation is that she’s taking it very, very seriously, rather than trying to avoid it altogether. 

 

“Do you at least have someone in mind? There must be someone.” 

 

Ali turns, continuing on their walk. “Duke Leopold and Prince Henry are okay company,” she offers. Truthfully, she doesn’t care much for Prince Henry, who is bland as can be, but she doesn’t dare only give her mother one name, as the Queen might have wedding invitations sent out by the end of the week. 

 

“I shall invite them both for individual meetings,” the Queen says, satisfied with Ali’s answer. 

 

They talk of other things for the remainder of their walk, their first normal conversation since Ali’s birthday, when the King and Queen announced their plans to find her a husband. While things are still tense between them, their relationship tainted by the Queen’s sole focus on finding Ali a husband, Ali can’t help but feel like their relationship will go back to normal one day. 

 

Ali returns to the palace just as Ashlyn is finishing her combat lesson (which the King had her start as soon as her arm and shoulder healed). 

 

“How was your walk?” Ashlyn questions as they make their way to the kitchen for a mid afternoon snack. 

 

“Better than I expected. I told her Leopold and Henry are my top two choices thus far.” 

 

“Really?” Ashlyn asks, more than a hint of sadness in her voice. 

 

“I had to tell her something.”

 

“I know,” Ashlyn replies. “I just wish there was a way around this whole thing.” 

 

“If there was a way out, know that I would take it in a heartbeat.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't leave you guys hanging too long ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Their way out comes sooner than they expect. Though, considering they thought there was no way out, any solution would come sooner than expected. 

 

The idea comes to Ali in early April, just days after Duke Leopold’s visit. She and Ashlyn are curled up by the fire, reading a book about a brother and sister. The nature of the book stirs up feelings about Kyle, so Ali cuts the reading short, marking their page. 

 

“I miss my brother,” Ali says. She sits up, facing Ashlyn. “I think about him all the time.” she looks down at her hands, picking at the skin beneath her nails. “I want him back more than anything but if I can’t have that, I would just like to know why he left, so I could at least make peace with it.”

 

Ashlyn takes Ali’s hand in her own. “You said no one has been in his room since he left?” 

 

Ali shakes her head. “It was too painful. Even the staff wouldn’t go near it. I guess we all want everything to be the same in case he comes back.” 

 

“Maybe there’s something in his room that would help you understand,” Ashlyn says. “A letter or a postcard from someone or somewhere. What’s the worst that could happen if we look?” 

 

Ali is reluctant to agree. She knows Ashlyn has a point but worries that visiting Kyle’s room will only open up wounds she’s tried so hard to heal. Ashlyn is convincing, though, and it doesn’t take long before they’re standing in front of Kyle’s door, Ashlyn’s hand on the doorknob. 

 

“You ready?” Ashlyn asks.

 

Ali takes a deep breath, calming herself. “No, but I would never be ready. Open the door.” 

 

The first thing Ali notices upon entering Kyle’s bedchamber is that there’s a layer of dust over everything. The second thing she notices is that the room still smells like him, the familiar scent of her brother preserved for over two years. 

 

Their search is slow, at first, and Ali begins to lose what little hope she had. She’s just about to suggest they go back to her own room when she notices Ashlyn holding the leather bound book Kyle used to take notes in when he attended governing meetings with their father. Ali thought Kyle kept it in his desk, as she keeps hers, but Ashlyn found the book under his bed. 

 

“May I?” Ali asks. 

 

Ashlyn hands the book over to Ali, who quickly flips through the pages. The first few pages are full of notes in Kyle’s penmanship but most of the pages are blank. It isn’t until Ali flips to the middle of the book that she sees Kyle’s writing again. Here, she finds not careful notes, rather pages upon pages of personal writings. Ali stands rooted in her spot, reading through Kyle’s words. 

 

When Ali reads the final entry, dated two days before his departure, she bounces in excitement. “Ashlyn this is it,” she exclaims, grinning. “Kyle, he’s like us.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“He wrote that he was being forced to find a wife but didn’t want to,” Ali replies. “He said he envied me because the King and Queen spoke of finding me a Prince. He said he wanted to be free, like he used to feel when we went on holidays to mother’s home kingdom by the sea. He didn’t want to marry a Princess so he left. He went to the sea, I just know it.” 

 

Ashlyn smiles. “Well, I’m glad you at least have closure.” 

 

“Closure?” Ali asks, incredulous. “This isn’t closure, this is just the beginning.” 

 

“Ali,” Ashlyn warns. 

 

“Ashlyn, don’t you see? We  _ can  _ be together. Kyle found a way out, and now we can too. We can leave the palace and my duties behind and be together. Really be together. And we can find Kyle.” She pauses, studying Ashlyn's face. “Those few months after the Christmas ball without my mother and father asking me for my choice were wonderful, Ashlyn. I felt like we really were together and that nothing could stop us. We can have that--we can have each other. Isn't that what we both want?”

 

“Let’s not talk about this here,” Ashlyn requests. She leads Ali out of Kyle’s room and into Ali’s room, taking care to close the door behind them. The change of scenery does nothing to quell Ali’s excitement. “We cannot leave,” she says. 

 

Ali looks at her like she has two heads. If anyone should want this, it's Ashlyn. “Why not?”

 

“What about the people? Do you really want the throne to go to you uncle who, might I remind you, has attempted to murder you on more than one occasion? We can’t let him win.” 

 

“Ashlyn,” Ali begins, making eye contact. “What other choice do we have? What other way is there for us to be together?” 

 

“Why can’t we continue as we have been even after you get married?” 

 

Ali shakes her head. “How can I be expected to be an honest, trustworthy Queen if I cannot be trusted in my own marriage? This is the only way and I can get my brother back. It will be perfect.” 

 

Now, it’s Ashlyn who needs convincing. But if there’s anything Ashlyn knows, it’s that she would do anything for the Princess and how could she deny her this request? The request that would ensure they could be together forever while also reuniting Ali with her brother. It’s the simplest, most complicated request she can think of. 

 

“Okay,” Ashlyn finally agrees. 

 

The plan is simple: Ali knows of a place along the palace fence where the tree is so high and close to the fence that it’s possible to swing over. As children, she and Kyle used to tie a rope to the branch, swing over the fence, and scale down only to return to the front gate to be let in, bewildering the guards as to how they got on the other side of the high fence without being let out. Tomorrow, Ashlyn will go on a trip to town on her horse right as the gate guards are changing shifts. Instead of going to town, however, she’ll go into the woods and tie her horse to a tree. By the time she returns, the guards will have changed shifts and the new guard won’t know that she left on her horse and returned without him. Then, they’ll sneak out of the palace in the middle of the night, swing over the fence, retrieve Ashlyn’s horse, and be on their way. 

 

They have to pack rather light. This is not a problem for Ashlyn, who came to the palace with next to nothing, but for Ali, a Princess who is used to life’s finest amenities and clothing, it’s definitely a struggle. 

 

“Ali, you don’t need a ballgown,” Ashlyn says, watching as Ali tries to pack one of her nicest gowns into her bag. “We’ll be traveling through the woods, I can assure you there will not be a ball.” 

 

Ali huffs, tossing the gown aside. Finally, Ashlyn talks Ali into bringing only three dresses (none of which have full skirts, much to Ali’s dismay) as well as two nightgowns and an extra pair of riding boots. The journey should take them nearly a fortnight so they pack some of Ali’s jewels to pawn off to buy what they need. As soon as they get to the next village (where they hope Ashlyn won’t be as recognizable), they’ll buy a small covered carriage so they’ll have somewhere to sleep. 

 

They plan well into the night and when Ashlyn sees the first hint of the sunrise, she finally suggests that they go to bed. They don’t know when they’ll next have a bed to sleep in, though they hope to find a few inns along the way, and they’ll certainly need to get all the rest they can. 

 

~

 

Morning breakfast is one of the most awkward things Ali has ever experienced. Here, she and Ashlyn plan to be gone within 36 hours but the King and Queen are none the wiser. She almost feels bad, leaving her parents like this, but she can no longer sit by and accept that she has to give up her personal happiness for the good of the kingdom. 

 

“Reconsidering?” Ashlyn asks as they make their way to their painting lesson. 

 

“Not a chance. You?” 

 

“I would never,” Ashlyn grins. “Not when there is finally a light at the end of the tunnel.” 

 

“Good,” Ali replies, matching Ashlyn’s grin. “I get to love you forever and now no one will stand in our way. Not my parents or Duke Leopold or anyone in this kingdom.” 

 

They go to their painting lesson as scheduled. Ashlyn chooses to paint a picture of Ali riding off into the sunset on her white horse, a symbol of what’s to come. When she shows Ali her work at the end of their session, Ali almost breaks down in tears at the small painting, pointing out all the little details Ashlyn had included, as if she’s pictured this time and time again. 

 

They finish packing after lunch, being careful to store their bags out of sight in Ashlyn’s (now mostly empty) wardrobe. 

 

“I wish I could bring your paintings,” Ali says, studying Ashlyn’s newest creation once again. 

 

“I’ll paint you more when we get there,” Ashlyn promises, kissing Ali. “We’ll have the rest of our lives for me to paint portraits of you. You are, after all, my favorite subject.” 

 

“If I were to stay and become Queen, I can assure you that you would be my favorite subject as well.” She sticks her tongue out at her own joke as Ashlyn shakes her head. “We’re really doing this,” she mumbles, looking around her room. She’s definitely not going to miss carrying the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders but she will miss living in a palace and not worrying about where her next meal might come from. Here, she has security but will not have happiness. Until she met Ashlyn, it didn’t seem like too terrible of a compromise but now there’s nothing she wouldn’t sacrifice to be with the woman she loves. The journey will be hard, there’s no doubt about that, but she’ll have Ashlyn by her side and that’s all that matters. 

 

~

 

Ali makes sure to hug her mother after dinner that night, still coming to terms with the fact that they may never see each other again. “I think Ashlyn and I will go to bed early today,” she says, finally pulling away from her mother. 

 

“I shall see you in the morning, then,” the Queen replies. 

 

Ali nods, not trusting her voice with the tears welling up in her eyes. By the time she and Ashlyn lock themselves in her bedroom, she’s no longer able to control her emotions, sinking down onto her bed with her head in her hands. 

 

“I’m here,” Ashlyn says, rubbing Ali’s back. “It’s all going to work out, I’ll make sure of it.” 

 

Ali lifts her head, wiping away her tears. “I hope, at least, that I can be reunited with Kyle.” 

 

“We will search every abode in every kingdom if we have to. He’s out there somewhere.” 

 

As much as they attempt to have as normal of a night as possible, there’s only one thing that takes their minds off of things: sex. Everything else they tried failed to distract them from worries that their plan will backfire and making love serves as a reminder of why they’re doing this to begin with. No more will they have to worry about the day Ali marries and they have to go back to they way they started. 

 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms and for the first time ever, Ali is confident that they will get to do this for the rest of their lives. 

 

It’s Ashlyn who wakes first, noting how dark it is outside. She stirs next to Ali, gently kissing her awake. “You ready?” 

 

Ali nods, kissing Ashlyn’s neck softly. “Now or never, right?” 

 

“Now or never,” Ashlyn agrees. 

 

They gather their things from Ashlyn’s wardrobe. They each have a bag of clothes, a blanket and a pillow, as well as a bag full of jewelry and other expensive possessions to sell for essentials like food, a carriage, and shelter. With their possessions in their arms, they tiptoe their way through the palace to one of the back doors. The usual night guard here is rather old and falls asleep almost every night he’s on duty but tonight there’s a different, younger guard who is wide awake. 

 

So they turn right back around, Ali leading the way to the library, where there’s a big window right near ground level. “New plan,” she whispers, opening the window and climbing through. Ashlyn is hot on her heels and when they breathe in the cool spring air, Ali can’t help but let a giggle slip. 

 

“Shhhh,” Ashlyn warns, pointing to the guards at the front gate.

 

Ali nods, snapping her mouth shut. They creep along the outer wall of the palace until they reach the thicket of trees. Ashlyn is the first to climb up, tossing their bags over the fence and then securing the rope to a sturdy branch along the top of the fence. Ali directs Ashlyn in how to swing and then scale down the outside of the fence, smiling when Ashlyn’s feet hit the ground on the other side. 

 

“I don’t remember it being this high,” Ali says, readying herself to swing over the fence. 

 

“I’m here to catch you if you fall,” Ashlyn assures. 

 

Ali takes a deep breath, looking back at the palace one last time before she joins Ashlyn on the other side of the fence, her heart pounding with adrenaline. “We did it,” she whispers, careful not to be heard by the guards. 

 

“Still have a long road ahead of us, darling,” Ashlyn says. She kisses Ali’s forehead before they bend down and gather their bags. 

 

Ashlyn’s horse, Pearcy, is waiting right where she left him after lunch. “Good boy,” she coos, petting the tall white horse. “Now let’s get going.” 

 

With their bags strapped to Pearcy’s side, Ali and Ashlyn mount the horse, with Ashlyn riding in the front. No one is out this late so the first few hours of their journey are eerily quiet. Even the village shows little signs of life but by the time they make it to the next village, it’s morning and the streets are teeming with people. 

 

“Keep your head covered with your bonnett,” Ashlyn warns, dismounting the horse when they stop to pick up some food. “We don’t need anyone recognizing you.” 

 

Ali nods, staying seated on the horse as Ashlyn guides Pearcy through town on foot. They purchase their carriage and enough food to last for a few days before they finally leave the village, seated next to each other in the small carriage, Ashlyn controlling Pearcy from her new spot. 

 

~

 

News of the missing Princess travels quickly throughout the kingdom and soon enough, Ali and Ashlyn have to settle for smaller trails in the woods rather than the main roads. It seems as if everyone in the kingdom is searching for Ali. 

 

“We just need to make it to the next kingdom,” Ali reasons one evening. They’ve hardly stopped moving for two days and still have a few hours of travel before they reach the next kingdom. 

 

“We’ll get there tonight. I think we shall get an inn,” Ashlyn suggests. “And some food.” 

 

“Food first, inn second,” Ali says. Since their first morning on the road, they hadn’t been able to visit any villages to get food. By now, everyone is on the lookout for both of them so they need to be overly cautious and avoid anywhere with people as much as possible. They’d only just ran out of food that morning but for someone who has been treated to feasts almost every meal of her life, this is uncharted territory for Ali. 

 

They finally reach the next kingdom in the dead of night, both women breathing a sigh of relief. Luckily, the first village in the kingdom is right near the border so it takes no time at all for them to make it to civilization. Unluckily, none of the grocers are open except for an odd woman running a produce stand in the middle of town. 

 

“Hello, dearies,” the woman greets. 

 

“Hello,” Ashlyn greets. A chill runs down her spine as she makes eye contact with the woman but Ashlyn ignores it, figuring she’s just hungry and road weary. 

 

Ali and Ashlyn pick out tons of produce, making sure to pick out food for Pearcy as well. As the woman bags their food, she drops an extra apple in the bag. “Free of charge for such well paying customers,” she says. 

 

“Thank you,” Ali says, grinning at the woman as they take their bags. 

 

There’s no space at the inn down the street, so Ashlyn guides Pearcy back into the woods and they get settled for another night sleeping in their carriage. When they’re finally situated, Ashlyn grabs some of the carrots from the bag, feeding Pearcy first for all his hard work. “Thanks, old man, we sure owe you.” 

 

“These are delicious,” Ali says, popping some of the berries they’d purchased into her mouth. “No wonder she was there selling at night, people probably get cravings for them and just have to go out and buy them in the middle of the night.” 

 

“Save some for me,” Ashlyn laughs, finishing up with Pearcy. She joins Ali in the carriage, grabbing a handful of berries. “We made it to a different kingdom at last,” she says. “How does it feel?” 

 

Ali shrugs, eating another handful of berries. “Still a ways to go but at least we don’t have my father’s guards looking for us here. Though, I’m sure they are right behind us. No doubt my father has asked for permission to send our people here to bring us back home. “Just wait until you see where my mother is from, it’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

 

“Did you travel there often?” 

 

“Once every other summer or so. The King came with us once from what I remember but it was mostly just the three of us. Mother wanted Kyle and I to know life away from the palace. So she would take us to her old home where we could run around and be children rather than the Prince and Princess. That’s why I think Kyle went there when he left. Whether he’s still there is a different matter altogether.” 

 

“Only one way to find out,” Ashlyn replies. She puts the berries back in the bag, deciding to save some for later, and switches to a carrot. Ali, meanwhile, grabs a perfectly green apple. 

 

“Maybe we can have a real meal today,” Ali says, examining the apple. Since they’ve been on the move almost every second since they left, they’ve stuck to easy to eat things like fruit, raw veggies, and bread. 

 

“One can only hope,” Ashlyn smiles. She looks around, taking in their surroundings. They’re parked in the woods for the night, still being cautious to remain out of sight as much as possible. But at least now they’re in a different kingdom and she feels as if they might get a good night’s sleep for the first time since they hatched their plan. Ashlyn smiles over at Ali just as Ali puts the apple to her lips and takes a big bite. 

 

The result is instantaneous. 

 

Ali’s eyes flutter closed and then, as if she’s fallen asleep sitting up, her body slumps over completely. 

 

“Ali?” Ashlyn says, shaking the brunette’s shoulder. This does nothing to rouse the other woman, however, and Ashlyn starts to get the inkling that something is very, very wrong. “Ali, please,” she begs, shaking Ali’s shoulder more vigorously. With not so much as a flutter of Ali’s eyelids, Ashlyn truly begins to panic. She can see the gentle rise and fall of Ali’s chest and knows that she’s still breathing, at least, but Ashlyn can tell this isn’t a normal slumber. She moves Ali’s sleeping form until she’s lying down on the carriage bench, making sure she’s secure. “I am so sorry, Pearcy,” she says, climbing onto the horse’s saddle for ultimate control. 

 

With no other options, Ashlyn gets Pearcy moving back in the direction they came, right back to their kingdom. 

 

It takes several hours of riding, the sun coming up over the horizon, before Ashlyn finally comes across people from the King’s search crew. Among the three men and their horses, Ashlyn spots a familiar face. “George,” she exclaims, halting Pearcy. “Alexandra, she’s--well, I don’t know--but she won’t wake up. We need to get back to the palace.” 

 

“Follow us,” George says. 

 

After a few hours, Pearcy is struggling to keep up with the younger horses from the search party so they pause to regroup. Ultimately, they decide that the Princess and Ashlyn need to get back to the palace as soon as possible so they attach the carriage to George’s horse while Ashlyn trades horses with Roderick, who will take it easy with Pearcy until they too arrive back at the palace. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, old guy,” Ashlyn promises, petting Pearcy before she mounts Roderick’s horse, ready to get Ali back to the palace as quickly as possible. 

 

Ashlyn insists on checking on Ali every few hours, which also serves to give their horses a break. They pass other people from the King’s search party along the way, their group becoming larger and larger as they head back towards the palace. It takes them more than a day to make it back, though they make fantastic time considering it took Ali and Ashlyn more than double that to make it as far as they did. 

 

“We have the Princess,” George announces when they finally make it to the palace gate. They're let in immediately and ride right up to the front steps to the palace. 

 

Ashlyn follows behind closely as George carries the sleeping Princess into the palace. The King and Queen are waiting in the sitting room, looking very much like they haven't slept in days. Ashlyn feels a pang of guilt when she realizes that they probably haven't slept in days. They’re surrounded by various friends and family, including the Queen’s sisters. 

 

First, there’s relief on the King and Queen’s faces. Then, realization as they see Ali’s limp body in George’s arms. 

 

“What happened?” The King demands, getting to his feet immediately. 

 

“I don't know,” Ashlyn replies honestly. “She was fine one second and the next, she wouldn't wake no matter how hard I tried.” 

 

The King orders everyone to the infirmary, helping George get the Princess settled onto a cot while they wait for Doctor Porter to arrive. In the meantime, the King begins questioning Ashlyn about exactly what happened and why they left to begin with. 

 

Ashlyn doesn’t tell them they left so they could be together, instead choosing to go with the story that they were looking for Kyle (which is not exactly a lie). When she gets to the part about the apple seemingly causing Ali’s slumber, Helena begins listening with piqued interest. 

 

“I know what’s wrong,” Helena announces.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left before the epilogue
> 
> Hit me with those thoughts :)


	7. Chapter 7

“What is it you know?” the King asks, turning to Helena.

 

“The Princess’s affliction isn’t medical: it’s magical,” Helena replies. “If my hunch is correct, she shall only wake after true love’s kiss.”

 

Ashlyn’s heart feel like it will beat out of her chest. All she has to do is kiss the Princess and Alexandra will wake up, good as new. She’s about to open her mouth to tell the King and Queen as much when Helena continues. 

 

“It must be done by the full moon; otherwise, the spell becomes permanent,” Helena explains. “And once one is awoken by true love’s kiss, the pair is bound to be together for life. It forms a bond so powerful that nothing can break it.”  

 

Ashlyn takes a deep breath while the King and Queen begin discussing which Princes and Dukes to bring to the palace to kiss the Princess. She resists the urge to shake her head at every suggestion, knowing in her heart that she and only she can wake Alexandra from her slumber. Ultimately, the King and Queen decide to send for almost every Prince or Duke Ali has ever met, leaving no stones unturned except, of course, the one Ashlyn knows will solve this issue. 

 

For the moment, she decides to withhold her information, figuring it will be easier to confess her and Ali’s relationship when she can get the Queen alone. The King still intimidates her and while she knows this is far from over, she still feels fortunate to not have been sent away immediately upon returning with the Princess. The King seemed skeptical when Ashlyn said that leaving was Ali’s idea and Ashlyn doesn’t want to push her luck with him, lest she get sent away and never have a chance to wake Alexandra. 

 

~

 

Getting the Queen alone is harder than Ashlyn expects. Neither the Queen or King leave Ali’s side for days when, finally, the first couple of Princes arrive. Ashlyn knows she’s met these men before but doesn’t remember anything about them so it comes as no surprise when their kisses do nothing to rouse the Princess. If Ashlyn weren’t so worried about Ali, it would almost be comical to watch overconfident men fail to do the one thing they came to do. 

 

Four days after Ashlyn arrived with Ali back at the palace, a guard comes into the infirmary. “Your Royal Highnesses, your son is here,” he announces. 

 

The Queen immediately jumps up from her seat next to Ali’s bed. “Send him in at once,” she says. 

The guard steps aside, letting a young man in the room. Even if the guard hadn’t announced that Kyle was here, Ashlyn would know at once who this man is. Ashlyn has seen portraits of Kyle so she always knew that Ali resembles the prodigal Prince but she’s still taken aback by the resemblance in person. 

 

“Is she alright?” Kyle asks, foregoing a greeting. “I heard what happened.” 

 

“Not yet, but I am confident she will be,” the Queen replies. She pulls her son into a tight hug, not letting go for almost a minute. “Where have you been?”

 

“Not now, mother,” Kyle replies. “You have enough to worry about.” 

 

“Come speak with me in the library,” the King says, making steady eye contact with Kyle. 

 

The Queen takes her seat by Ali’s bed again while her husband and son exit the room, leaving Ashlyn alone with the Queen and Ali’s sleeping form. 

 

“Your Majesty,” Ashlyn begins. “It is I that can wake the Princess,” she finally says, breathing a sigh of relief now that her secret is out there. 

 

“Don’t be silly, dear,” the Queen says with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

 

“Ma’am, I know it’s me.” Ashlyn meets the Queen’s eyes, trying to seem less nervous than she is. The Queen gives her a quizzical look, silently asking how she could know such a thing. “I just have a feeling.”

 

“We have only met a few Princes, and we have not yet seen Alexandra’s two favorite suitors. I am quite certain that one of them is Alexandra’s true love,” the Queen replies. She turns her attention back to Ali, adding nothing further to her conversation with Ashlyn. 

 

Ashlyn decides not to push the issue for the moment. The time will come when it becomes clear that no Prince on Earth will be the one to wake the Princess and the Queen will remember this conversation when the time comes. 

 

When Ashlyn retires to her bedroom that night, she makes her way through the palace with Kyle by her side. 

 

“You seem very worried about my sister,” he notes. “Much more than a normal lady in waiting would be.”

 

“I am,” Ashlyn confirms. She waits until they’re standing outside Kyle’s door before she speaks again. “I know in my heart that I am Alexandra’s true love and that I shall be the one to wake her but your mother does not believe me.” 

 

Kyle turns to face Ashlyn, a mixture of shock and joy on his face. “Tell me everything,” he says, swinging his door open and leading Ashlyn inside. 

 

The last time Ashlyn was in Kyle’s room, there was a layer of dust over everything but now the surfaces look brand new and Ashlyn figures the King and Queen must have sent some of the maids to prepare the room for the Prince. 

 

Ashlyn and Kyle sit next to each other on the bed. Ashlyn starts from the beginning, how she and Ali met by chance and that Ali instantly liked that Ashlyn saw her as more than the Princess. By the time she finishes the story of why they left, Kyle is grinning from ear to ear, resembling his sister more than ever. 

 

“So you ran away to be together? That’s so romantic,” Kyle gushes. 

 

“Less romantic and more of a necessity,” Ashlyn says. “It was the only way we could be together. I think and hope that I’m her true love but I’m sure the King and Queen will see to it that they have every Prince in the world kiss her before they allow me to, if Ali and I are to be tied together forever after.”

 

“I know you are her true love,” Kyle replies. “Look at all my sister chose you over. She has everything she could ever need or want here in this palace yet she left all that behind to be with you. That is all I need to know. My parents will understand when she doesn’t wake no matter who they bring in. You just have to wait.”

 

~

 

Waiting feels impossible. 

 

With every eligible young man the King and Queen bring into the palace, Ashlyn feels more and more like screaming at them that they’re wasting their time. Making matters worse is that the King and Queen hardly make eye contact with her anymore, which Ashlyn believes is because of her confession to the Queen who must have told the King. They have always been rather courteous to her and she started thinking of them almost like they were her own mother and father. Two days after Ashlyn spoke to the Queen, the King pulls her aside. 

 

“My wife told me about your conversation,” the King says. “And I want to make you understand that it cannot be. Alexandra has a duty to this kingdom to marry and produce an heir. She cannot give her people that with you. Say, for a moment, that you are her true love and she wakes to your kiss. Would you really be happy to sit by her side knowing that the crown should next go to my brother’s sons? Knowing as well as I know that my brother was behind this and other attacks on Alexandra? I will not allow it.” 

 

Ashlyn’s heart sinks at the King’s words. If only she had tried harder to convince Ali that they should stay at the palace to begin with, they wouldn’t be in this situation at all. Now, they all might lose the Princess because of the King and Queen’s stubbornness. “With all due respect, Sir, will you be happy to sit by her side as she dies at the full moon? Knowing what I have told the Queen? Please, Sir, I am the only one who can save her.” 

 

“It cannot be,” the King bellows. He starts pacing the room, running a hand through his hair. “It cannot be,” he repeats, more quietly this time. “We shall bring every young man in the world to wake her if we have to but we cannot and will not resort to that. She would be tied to you for life with no way to give our people the heir they deserve. No, there must be a nice Prince or Duke out there somewhere.” 

 

Ashlyn sighs. It’s clear to her now that neither will be able to sway the other. They still have over a week until the next full moon and dozens of other suitors to bring in, including Duke Leopold, Ali’s top choice. Perhaps once even Ali’s favorite suitor fails to wake her, the King and Queen will reconsider their stance. Ashlyn can’t imagine that they’ll still feel this way once they run out of time. Afterall, without Ali, there is no future for their bloodline as Kyle has stated that, despite his return, he will not be taking the throne when the King dies. 

 

~

 

After Ashlyn’s talk with the King, there is a guard stationed around the clock at Ali’s bedside. Ashlyn doesn’t need to ask to know that it is so she doesn’t attempt to kiss the Princess while the King and Queen aren’t looking. This hurts Ashlyn more than anything. After months and months of being trusted by the Princess and her parents alike, Ashlyn now cannot so much as gaze at Alexandra without everyone being on guard. 

 

It takes a few days but it’s the Queen who begins to crack first. 

 

After Duke Leopold’s spectacular failure to wake the Princess with his kiss, despite his many reassurances upon arrival that the Princess would wake immediately, the Queen pays visit to Ashlyn’s bedchamber for the first time ever. Per protocol, Ashlyn stands when the Queen enters, silently praying that the Queen has come to her senses. 

 

“Sit, darling,” the Queen says. 

 

Ashlyn lowers herself back down onto the bed. Then, in a surprising move, the Queen sits next to her. 

 

“I think,” the Queen begins, speaking slowly, “that you may be right”. She takes a deep breath, meeting Ashlyn’s eyes. “I did not want to believe it, at first, but I think I did expect it. I have seen the way Alexandra interacts with you. It is so unlike how she interacts with the men we arranged for her to meet. She loves you.” 

 

“She does. And I her,” Ashlyn replies. “Please do not tell the King, for I think he shall have my head if he knows, but we left not to find Kyle but to be together.” 

 

“I figured as much,” the Queen replies, grinning. “I spoke to my husband. He has not yet come around but I hope he will. Alexandra is my daughter and I will not lose her over this.” She pauses, resting a gentle hand on Ashlyn’s knee. It’s such a simple gesture but for Ashlyn, it’s the type of motherly gesture she has missed so much since her own mother died. “If you are to wake her with your kiss, you will be tied together forever. Promise me that you will care for her as she deserves.” 

 

“I will,” Ashlyn replies, holding steady eye contact with the Queen. “I will love her until my last breath.” 

 

“Then we must convince my husband.” 

 

~

 

Convincing the King is no easy feat, though neither Ashlyn nor the Queen expected it would be an easy task. With the Queen and Kyle solidly on her side, Ashlyn feels for the first time that things just might work out. 

 

With nothing to do all day but watch a steady stream of Princes and Dukes try and fail to wake the Princess, Ashlyn resumes some of her favorite palace activities with Kyle’s company. Mostly, this involves setting up her easel and painting for hours on end. Kyle isn’t much of a painter but is good company nonetheless. 

 

On the morning of the full moon, Ashlyn paints a dark, stormy sky over the horizon despite the beautiful spring weather they’ve been having. They have yet to be successful in convincing the King and she is beginning to think that he just might be too stubborn. 

 

“Gloomy,” Kyle comments, studying the finished painting. 

 

Ashlyn shrugs, rinsing her brushes. “I miss Ali. A lot of my other work is brighter.” 

 

“Everything is brighter with her,” Kyle replies. 

 

Ashlyn’s eyes go wide in an epiphany. Suddenly, she remembers in striking clarity what the seer said about her during their first meeting. “She brings the light back,” she mutters. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“When I took the position as Ali’s lady in waiting, the King and Queen had me meet Victoria for a reading. She said I bring the light back. I thought it meant I would make Ali happy because she missed you but now--”

 

“It means you’re meant to bring her back to us,” Kyle finishes, grinning. 

 

Ashlyn nods. “This is the key to convincing your father, it has to be. It was prophesied.” 

 

They leave Ashlyn’s art supplies on the balcony and practically sprint all the way down to the infirmary. Just before they open the door to the infirmary, Ashlyn pokes her head into the library, where the Queen’s sisters are sitting and chatting by the fire. “Both of you come to the infirmary, please,” she requests. “I need your help.” 

 

Victoria and Helena follow Ashlyn and Kyle immediately, the four of them entering the infirmary together. Unsurprisingly, the King and Queen are sitting at Alexandra’s bedside. With less than twelve hours until Ali’s slumber becomes permanent, they both look even worse than they did when Ashlyn first returned to the palace after she and Ali had been missing for days. Ashlyn feels sorry for the Queen, who has tried her best to convince her husband that there is only one person who can fix this but she feels little sympathy for the too stubborn King. 

 

“Helena, you say the Princess will only awake after true love’s kiss, correct?” Ashlyn asks. 

 

“Correct,” Helena replies. 

 

“Now, Victoria, what is it you said after my reading with you?”

 

“That you brought no darkness,” Victoria replies immediately. “And that it was as if you brought the light back.” 

 

Ashlyn turns to the King, standing as tall and as confident as possible with her head up and shoulders back. “Sir, I think Victoria’s reading was about this moment,” she announces. “I think she prophesied that it would be me to wake the Princess. I thought, as I am sure you did, that she meant that I brought the Princess’s inner light back with my companionship. Now, I am certain that Alexandra is the light and I am the one destined to bring her back to all of us.” 

 

The King is quiet for a moment and Ashlyn waits on bated breath for his response. Finally, he turns to Victoria. “Is this true?” 

 

“I cannot say for sure,” Victoria replies. “The vision was hazy even then but it is very possible.” 

 

The King shakes his head. “It cannot be,” he mutters. “What about an heir? Without an heir, we might as well hand the throne to my brother tonight.” 

 

The Queen steps forward. “What about our daughter?” she demands. “If we are to let Alexandra die, there will not be an heir anyway. And we will have lost our daughter. Don’t you understand? The full moon is tonight, we will lose her.” 

 

The King stands there for a moment, considering his wife’s words. “Let us three go speak in the library,” he finally says. 

 

Ashlyn nods, following him and the Queen out of the infirmary and into the library. Once alone, the King speaks again. “You think that you are the one to break the spell? That you are Alexandra’s true love?” 

 

Ashlyn nods. “I am certain.” Everything is quiet for a moment and for the first time, Ashlyn sees that the King is considering this scenario. “Sir, I love your daughter a great deal. More than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I will take care of her and honor her to the best of my abilities for the rest of my days, I assure you of that.”

 

“If Alexandra is to wake from your kiss, you will be Queen one day,” he says, pouring himself a glass of whiskey from the small cart in the corner of the room. “Do you understand this?”

 

“I understand.” 

 

“It is not a position to take lightly. You will have a considerable amount of power.” 

 

“It is not the power I care about,” Ashlyn replies. “It is your daughter and only your daughter. With or without someone by her side, she is to be a fantastic Queen. I do not seek to rule, I only seek to make her happy.” She studies his expression, noting that it’s somewhat softer than before. “Sir, even ignoring the fact that only I can wake her, no one else would value her or make her as happy as I will. All these Princes and Dukes value her for the throne. They do not care about Alexandra, they care about their own power. I think Ali is the most wonderful person in the world and I will treat her as such for as long as I live. I have already risked my life to save hers. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her. It may be unprecedented for a kingdom to have two Queens but I can assure you that with a Queen as good as Alexandra will be, no one will give us a second thought.”

 

The King brings the glass to his lips, sipping quietly for a moment. “This is not how her mother and I imagined her life,” he says and Ashlyn feels whatever hope she had slipping away again. 

 

“No,” the Queen agrees. “But we did speak of this months ago, remember? There is no denying the spark between these two. You yourself mentioned it at the Christmas ball as they danced together. When Alexandra is with Ashlyn, she is the happiest we have ever seen her. We owe our daughter this. We told her when she turned eighteen that we would help her find a suitor but, ultimately, the choice was her own. Ashlyn is her choice.”

 

“Very well,” the King finally says. He sets his glass back down on the tray, leading Ashlyn and the Queen back into the infirmary.

 

Ashlyn stands by Ali’s bed for a moment, taking her hand. She turns back to the King and Queen, smiling softly. “I am sorry that we cannot give you the heir you want.” 

 

“Don’t worry about that now, darling,” the Queen says. 

 

Helena clears her throat from the corner of the room, getting everyone’s attention. “So you think,” she says, facing Ashlyn, “that you are to be the one to break the spell?”

 

Ashlyn nods. “I’m sure of it.” 

 

“There is a way,” Helena says. Her quiet voice is so confident that Ashlyn begins to feel the same confidence, despite complete shock at her words. “It is complicated, ancient magic but there is a way for Alexandra to produce an heir with Ashlyn.” 

 

Everyone is taken aback by this, most notably the King who rubs his temple as if Helena’s words gave him an instant headache. Ashlyn stands there quietly, in a state of shock and hope. She can’t quite believe what she has just heard and figures there must be a catch somewhere, some stipulation. All she cares about, as the King and Queen ask Helena all kinds of clarifying questions, is that with Helena’s help, she and Ali could produce an heir together. She hangs onto every word Helena says. 

 

Yes, she has performed this particular type of magic before. In fact, her village’s two school teachers had a son together via this method just last summer. 

 

Yes, children born through this method are healthy and normal and completely indistinguishable from their peers unless, of course, you know who their parents are. 

 

It’s all possible. With the King and Queen’s approval, everything Ashlyn has ever wanted is possible and it’s all right in front of her. All she has to do is wake the Princess with her kiss. 

 

Ashlyn stands there quietly for a moment, trying to process what’s happening. “I don’t think you need me to tell you what to do,” the King jokes, gently nudging Ashlyn towards the bed. 

 

Ashlyn takes a deep breath, painfully aware of everyone’s eyes on her. She gently brushes some of Ali’s hair away from her forehead, cupping the Princess’s cheek in one hand as she leans down. Finally, she presses a gentle, chaste kiss to Ali’s lips and watches as the Princess’s eyelids flutter open. “Good morning, beautiful,” Ashlyn says quietly, voice catching in her throat. As much as she knew the Princess would wake when she kissed her, it still comes as an immense relief to see the Princess awake again.

 

“Ash?” Ali breathes, voice raspy from weeks of disuse. 

 

“We’re home,” Ashlyn says, noticing that Ali looks a little panicked. “We’re home and we’re safe.” Ali nods and Ashlyn watches as her eyes scan the familiar room. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Ashlyn takes Ali’s hand, gently brushing her thumb back and forth. “It’s a long story but the apple you ate was poisoned so I brought you back to the palace. Helena said you could only be woken with true love’s kiss and after the King and Queen tried every Prince they could think of, the finally believed me when I said it was me. But, best of all, there’s someone here to see you.” Ashlyn steps aside, allowing Kyle to kneel next to Ali’s bed. 

 

Ali starts crying as soon as she sees her brother. She sits up in bed a little, pulling him into a tight hug. “We were so worried about you,” she says, crying against his shoulder. 

 

“Me? We were worried about you,” Kyle replies. Of course Ali, who was just hours from her death, is more worried about him than ordeal she just went through.

 

The pair holds each other close for a few minutes before the King and Queen figure that Ali must be hungry and excuse themselves to have dinner made. The Queen’s sisters and the guard formerly stationed at Ali’s bed follow, leaving Ali, Ashlyn, and Kyle alone together. 

 

First, Ashlyn gives Ali the unabridged version of the weeks she’s missed, detailing how hard she tried to convince the King and Queen that their attempts to find a Prince were futile. When Ashlyn talks about how Duke Leopold started discussing the best season for a wedding with the Queen only to fail the test, Ali’s laughter rings off of the walls, a sound Ashlyn has missed so much.

 

Though Ashlyn still does not quite understand it herself, she explains to Ali that the broken spell means they are bound to be together for life. 

 

“Does that mean--?” Ali starts. 

 

“Not even your mother and father can force us apart.” 

 

“Wow,” Ali breathes. She sits silent for a moment, considering what Ashlyn has just told her. It comes as no surprise that Ashlyn is her true love and now she knows that nothing can come in between them. It explains why the King and Queen were so reluctant to let Ashlyn kiss her to the point that they almost ran out of time. “Imagine, if Kyle had not returned, you and I would rule together one day.” 

 

“That’s another matter we need to discuss,” Kyle says. “I am still to abdicate when the time comes. You will be a much better monarch than I. I assure you, I will be more than happy to watch you rule. Perhaps I would even like a position on your council. And I shall be the best uncle to your children.” 

 

“Children?” Ali scoffs. “I am sure that will be quite impossible now.” 

 

Ashlyn shakes her head. “Helena said it is possible for the two of us to have a child together with her help. She will tell us of the process when we are ready but she assured the King and Queen that it is more than possible.” Now, Ali looks like she just might pass out again, eliciting a giggle from Ashlyn. “It is a great deal to take in, I know.” 

 

“Am I dreaming?” Ali asks quietly. “Surely this cannot be real.” 

 

“This is as real as you and I,” Ashlyn assures. She kisses Ali’s temple gently, holding her close. 

 

With the events of the last few weeks covered, Kyle begins telling Ali about his adventures away from the palace the last few years. Ali was correct in believing that he had ended up in their mother’s hometown by the sea but he had since moved to a different village along the coast. He is nearly finished with the highlights of his time away when a servant enters the room, announcing that dinner is ready. 

 

“The whole family, together again,” the Queen smiles as soon as everyone is seated at the table. “Now, I suppose Ashlyn is part of the family as well. Oh, we must make an announcement to the people as soon as possible and begin planning a wedding.” 

 

“Mother, let me at least ask Ashlyn to be my betrothed first,” Ali replies. 

 

“Yes, of course,” the Queen replies. “But don’t take too long, dear, I think a fall wedding would be spectacular.” 

 

The rest of dinner brings lots of talks about logistics. Much to Ali and Ashlyn’s dismay, the King and Queen determine that they are not to share a bedroom until they are married. At first, Ali thinks that they will continue sneaking around as they have been but the King and Queen seem wise to this plan and immediately clarify that they will be monitored. After they are married, they will be moved just a mile down the road, into the royal family’s secondary residence--the one the King was raised in but has been unoccupied since his own mother and father died. 

 

Just weeks ago, talk of marriage was so dreadful to Ali that she nearly felt sick to her stomach every time it was brought up. Now, with the guarantee that it will be Ashlyn waiting for her at the other end of the aisle, talk of marriage only fills Ali with joy. She’s so giddy about the idea that she plans on asking Ashlyn to marry her as soon as they get a moment alone. 

 

The moment comes as they are getting ready for bed that night. Ashlyn has agreed to continue her duties as the Princess’s lady in waiting for as long as they need to find a replacement. Ashlyn has just helped Ali into her nightgown when Ali turns to her, a big smile on her face. 

 

“I know this may be redundant at this point,” Ali begins. “But will you marry me?” 

 

Ashlyn smiles, cupping Ali’s chin and pulling her in for a kiss. “Yes, of course, my love.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Still putting finishing touches on the epilogue but I hope to have that up in a few days.


	8. epilogue

 

It takes no time at all to plan the Princess’s wedding to Ashlyn. Considering they never thought they would be able to get married, neither bride is terribly picky about the ceremony or the celebratory ball to follow. As long as they are to marry each other, they are perfectly happy. This leaves the Queen to do most of the planning, with input from Ali and Ashlyn every so often. Ali and Ashlyn do, however, take control over their wedding attire. They each design their clothes with Louise who keeps their designs a secret from the other. 

 

When they were still sneaking around, they often discussed what people’s reactions would be if they found out about their affair. It was a great source of worry for them and they took great care to avoid being caught. As it turns out, a lot of the palace staff members already seemed to suspect that something was going on between the women. The morning after the fateful kiss, the King and Queen gather the palace staff in one of the ballrooms to discuss the events of the last few weeks and announce the Princess’s engagement to Ashlyn. Rumors have been swirling through the palace (some of which are far more accurate than others) and the royal family wants to get everything out in the open. The King takes the lead on the discussion while the Queen, Ali, Ashlyn, and Kyle all stand and listen. When the King finally announces that the Princess is set to marry Ashlyn, there is pride evident in his voice and Ashlyn can’t quite believe just how much things have changed. Just 24 hours ago, the King still refused to accept that Ashlyn is Ali’s true love. Now, he announces their engagement to palace staff with pride. 

 

Ali watches everyone’s faces as the King makes the announcement. Some staff, particularly the ones she and Ashlyn don’t spend much time with, seem shocked while others simply shrug their shoulders. When Ali and Ashlyn attend their sewing lesson later in the day, Louise seems simply overjoyed at the news. She has been working with the Princess for years and she has never seen the younger woman as happy as she’s been since she met Ashlyn. 

 

“Come here, girls,” Louise says, opening her arms for a hug when Ali and Ashlyn arrive. “I am so pleased for both of you.” 

 

“Thank you, Louise,” Ali replies. “What do you say we design some wedding attire today?” 

 

“I would be honored.” 

 

~

 

Just as the Queen wanted, the couple gets married in the fall just as the leaves are beginning to change. Like previous generations of Alexandra’s family, she and Ashlyn get married at the family church, surely the first marriage of its kind performed there. 

 

After the wedding, the royal family and all their guests go to the palace for the ball. The last time they hosted a ball, Ali and Ashlyn were lucky to get one dance together before Ali had to make her way around the room and meet with the suitors her parents picked for her. Now, the King and Queen are hosting a ball to celebrate Ali and Ashlyn’s wedding and the mood couldn’t be more different. 

 

Where there was melancholy before, there is excitement now. 

 

Where there was fear before, there is love now. 

 

Ali and Ashlyn waltz in the middle of the room, surrounded by their guests, without a hint of embarrassment or shame. They no longer need to hide and they are proud to dance together in front of their wedding guests. 

 

“You are now officially royalty,” Ali notes as they dance at the ball. “How does it feel?” 

 

“It feels as if my head just may grow as big as yours afterall,” Ashlyn replies, grinning. She pauses, face growing more serious. “I find myself thinking about how I ended up here. I had nothing as a child and I lost my mother and father and brother at a very young age. I never knew where I would sleep or where my next job would be. Then I quite literally fell into your life. Simply having a job and a place to sleep and meals to eat was the luckiest I had ever been. Now you are my wife and I constantly feel like I am dreaming.”

 

“I can assure you, you are not dreaming,” Ali replies. 

 

“Did you ever expect your wedding to be like this?” 

 

“Surely I did not,” Ali giggles. “I thought I would spend the entire night hiding from my husband and praying that I wouldn’t bear a child too soon.” 

 

“No need to worry about that,” Ashlyn says, winking. “Though I am sure the King and Queen will be on us about that soon enough.” 

 

“I am sure they will have a meeting with Helena set up by the time we are fully moved into our new home. I think I shall ask them to at least wait until after we have been married for a year. I think that is more than fair. That is, of course, if you are satisfied with that timeline.” 

 

“Yes, I think that will work just fine. It will give us more than enough time to settle into our new home and to prepare ourselves for what is to come.” 

 

~

 

After a short but sweet honeymoon to the sea (this time with guards and a dedicated food taster in tow), the young couple are moved into their new (to them) palace. It is slightly smaller than the one Ali grew up in but there are still more rooms than they know what to do with so neither complains about their new abode.

 

“What are you feeling?” Ashlyn asks, as they stand in front of their front door, ready to open it for the first time. 

 

“Freedom,” Ali replies. “For the first time in my life, I feel freedom. Here, at least, I can set my own schedule and determine my own activities. But best of all, I no longer have to sneak around with you. We can simply be together.” 

 

Ashlyn wraps her arm around Ali’s waist, kissing her temple. “For the rest of our lives, my love. For the rest of our lives.” 

 

~

 

The King and Queen only give Ali and Ashlyn the year they requested before they become impatient for the couple to meet with Helena. Although the young couple still worries that they are not prepared, they agree to meet with the Princess’s aunt. Both women know and accept that securing the bloodline is important and they both genuinely want children so they don’t resist when the King and Queen request for them to begin the process. The process is as complicated as Helena said but it works which surprises and thrills both Ali and Ashlyn who were still rather skeptical about the whole thing. 

 

Ali realizes that she is with child less than a month after their final visit with Helena. Ashlyn is none the wiser so Ali keeps the news to herself for another few weeks, just to be sure. When the time comes, she is too nervous to tell Ashlyn herself so she decides that she will paint a portrait for Ashlyn, just as Ashlyn has painted many portraits for her. Every Sunday after breakfast, they set their easels up next to one another and paint together. Sometimes they paint what they see (they change their location every week) and other times they paint whatever they feel like painting. This time Ali decides to paint at an angle so Ashlyn cannot see her work until she’s finished. 

 

“What are you working on?” Ashlyn asks, trying to peek at Ali’s painting. 

 

“You will see when I’m done,” Ali snaps, turning the easel even further away from Ashlyn’s curious gaze. 

 

Though Ali has never taken painting very seriously (in fact, she likely wouldn’t do it anymore if it weren’t for Ashlyn’s love of it), she concentrates on this particular painting as well as she can. She paints a picture of her and Ashlyn sitting in front of the fireplace in their sitting room together, a newborn baby in Ashlyn’s arms while Ali reads to the both of them. It reminds her of the time she and Ashlyn sat in front of the fire in her childhood bedroom and spoke about the future. Ali was certain, even back then, that she would have children one day and that she would one day sit and read to her children while Ashlyn listened. She never once expected that Ashlyn would also be the child’s mother. Now, they are wed and this child is as much Ashlyn’s as it is hers and Ali feels her heart swell with warmth and love at the thought. 

 

Ali is not an expert painter by any stretch of the imagination but Ashlyn doesn’t seem to care when Ali finally shows her the painting. 

 

“It’s beautiful, love,” Ashlyn says, kissing Ali. 

 

“Do you know what it means?” Ali asks. 

 

“We spoke of this before,” Ashlyn replies. “We spoke about how you would one day read to your children in front of the fire.”

 

“Yes,” Ali agrees, becoming a little frustrated that Ashlyn hasn’t figured it out yet. She was, after all, involved with the whole process. “But now it is coming true.” 

 

This immediately moves Ashlyn to tears. “Really?” she asks, voice cracking. 

 

“Really,” Ali smiles, rubbing her belly for emphasis. 

 

Ashlyn kisses Ali deeply, a gentle hand resting on Ali’s belly, right next to Ali’s own hand. When they finally break apart, Ashlyn gazes into Ali’s eyes. “You are going to be the best mother.”

 

“So are you,” Ali replies, kissing Ashlyn again. When they pull apart she holds Ali at an arm’s length away, holding eye contact. “I hate to admit it but I did doubt that Helena could really help us.” 

 

“As did I,” Ali agrees. “I should have known better than to doubt her.” 

 

Ashlyn is very protective of Ali during her pregnancy. She knows of all the risks of childbirth and while Ali protests being treated so gently, they both know the most important thing is that both Ali and the baby are healthy. They cannot risk losing either one of them so they proceed with as much caution as possible, hiring extra guards and staff to help protect and care for Ali (though Ashlyn insists on doing almost everything herself, to ensure Ali is perfectly taken care of).

 

Ali is nearly five months into her pregnancy when her doctor announces that she is pregnant with twins. Ashlyn had wondered as much for the last few months, noticing that Ali’s belly seemed larger than other pregnant women's. She didn't dare voice this to Ali, however, out of fear of offending her if it weren't true. When the doctor tells them the news, Ali looks completely surprised, though not unhappy. 

 

“Twins,” Ali mumbles, smiling as she meets Ashlyn’s eyes. “You are not going to let me out of your sight until they’re in our arms, are you?” 

 

“I am sure that I will not,” Ashlyn replies, matching Ali’s grin. 

 

A twin pregnancy complicates matters a little and raises the risk that she will deliver too early. Considering Ali and the babies’ social status, the doctor is overly cautious and orders Ali to partial bed rest by her seventh month. 

 

Ali goes into labor just ten days early in the heat of summer. It’s been an exceptionally warm year so  some of the doctor’s assistants trade on and off as they fan the Princess while her labor progresses. Labor is uncomfortable enough as it is without the sweltering heat so Ali is incredibly thankful for that small comfort.  

 

“You are doing magnificent,” Ashlyn says once Ali is through a bad contraction. Her wife has been in labor for over 20 hours now and based on the length and intensity of the contractions, it seems like they are very, very close. Just when Ali starts struggling through the worst contractions yet, one of the doctor’s assistants comes to her bedside with a steaming mug of tea. 

 

“Drink this, Your Highness.”

 

“I hardly think this is the time for a tea party,” Ashlyn snaps, resisting the urge to knock the mug out of the woman’s hands. She looks down at her wife who is still struggling to catch her breath after her most recent contraction. 

 

The doctor taps Ashlyn on the shoulder, helping her stand. “The tea is made of extract of ergot; it is known to reduce hemorrhaging after childbirth. I want Alexandra to drink it as a precaution, we cannot take any chances.”

 

Ashlyn relaxes and steps aside so the assistant can help Ali drink her tea in the limited time they have in between contractions. As soon as the mug is empty and the next contraction hits, the doctor announces that it’s time for Ali to start pushing so Ashlyn takes her place next to her wife again and whispers encouraging words in her ear. 

 

After more than an hour of pushing, Ali drops her head back onto the pillow, completely exhausted. “I can’t do it,” she cries. 

 

“You can do anything,” Ashlyn assures. She kneels by the bed and presses a gentle kiss to her wife’s cheek. “You can do it, I know you can. Our little royals just want to make their grand entrance a little more dramatic.”

 

Despite her pain and exhaustion, Ali laughs at Ashlyn’s words. She sits back up a little, a renewed sense of energy and excitement. If nothing else, she cannot wait for this ordeal to be over so she and Ashlyn can hold their babies in their arms. 

 

It takes another hour (and then another ten minutes) for Catherine Alexandra and Charlotte Victoria to arrive. Once Charlotte has made her way into the world, Ali lets out an exhausted cry and drops back onto the bed. “There better not be any more in there,” she jokes as the doctor and nurses clean and swaddle the tiny Princesses. Both girls are healthy and strong and their loud cries fill the room as Ali and Ashlyn watch from the bed. When the girls are finally placed in their mothers’ arms, they settle almost immediately. 

 

They quickly realize that the babies are identical which Ali and Ashlyn find adorable even though it complicates their ability to tell them apart. They more closely resemble Ali, though their hair is a few shades lighter than hers ever was and they have Ashlyn’s nose which is more than enough to satisfy Ashlyn. 

 

“Our babies are beautiful,” Ashlyn comments as she studies their faces. “They are beautiful like their mother.” 

 

“Which mother?” Ali asks, laughing softly. 

 

“Both,” Ashlyn replies. “You can take all the credit, though. And you will teach Catherine how to be the best Queen she can be.”

 

“I hope Charlotte will not mind missing the throne by ten minutes,” Ali says. Once they learned they were having twins, that became a major concern for the parents to be. Although Ali never resented Kyle for being first in line for the throne, she knows from experience that that’s not always the case. If her uncle resented her father so much while being two years his junior, she could not imagine how a child just minutes younger would feel about their twin ascending to the throne. 

 

“We will make sure she feels special in her own right. We don’t need another one like your uncle.”

 

“No, we certainly do not,” Ali agrees. 

 

Now that the babies are here, there are two things Ali is adamant about, despite tradition: the babies will sleep in her and Ashlyn’s room for the time being and she will nurse them rather than relying on a wet nurse to feed her children. It’s pretty rare for women in the royal family to not utilize wet nurses but Ali’s mother nursed both her and Kyle and Ali wants to do the same for her own children. She might be the future Queen but she is a mother first and she wants both of her daughters to know how special they are to her and that starts with nursing, although she knows they will never remember. The babies do, however, each have a nanny but that is mainly because some of Ali and Ashlyn’s daily duties require their full attention but both mothers plan on spending as much time with their children as possible. 

 

~

 

Although the twins are identical, Ali and Ashlyn very quickly learn how to tell them apart. Catherine, the older of the two, had a birthmark freckle on the arch of her right foot so whenever they are not certain which baby they’re holding, they look for the freckle. Most of the time, however, Ali and Ashlyn can tell the girls apart based on temperament alone. Catherine is a rather calm baby who is easy enough to comfort when she is upset. Her sister, meanwhile, is a little more fiery and emotional and much more defiant. By the time their fourth birthday rolls around, it becomes clear that they were born in the right order. 

 

Though they are being raised the same way, Catherine seems perfectly tailored to take the throne one day. Catherine is just as opinionated as her sister but she takes directions better and seems to genuinely enjoy her schoolwork. Charlotte is much more defiant and takes a little more coercing for her to give up playing with her toys during their school lessons. If Catherine doesn’t want to do something, she can often be convinced. If Charlotte doesn’t want to do something, she’s not going to do it. Charlotte is also more of the wild child and is usually the instigator anytime the twins get in trouble. 

 

They are each other’s perfect foils and best friends. 

 

The twins are so close that when Ali and Ashlyn decide to move them into different bedrooms so they can each have their own, they are met with resistance from the four year olds. They broach the topic one sunny Friday morning, both Ali and Ashlyn paying visit to the twins’ room. 

 

The twins are already awake and playing with their toys on the floor when Ali and Ashlyn enter the room. While Ali and Ashlyn are already dressed for the day, the twins are still clad in nightgowns, their chestnut colored hair completely disheveled. 

 

“Good morning, loves,” Ashlyn greets. 

 

“Morning,” the twins reply in unison. 

 

Ali and Ashlyn get the twins seated next to each other on Catherine’s bed. “We have something to tell you,” Ali says. “We are going to move Charlotte into the bedroom across the hall so you can each have your own.” 

 

“No, Mama,” Charlotte says. She stomps her foot and crosses her arms over her chest “I want to stay with Catherine.” 

 

For her part, Catherine starts crying at the suggestion that they will be split up. Ali crouches down in front of the bed, pulling Catherine into her arms. 

 

“Darlings, don’t you want your own bedrooms?” Ali asks as she rubs Catherine’s back. 

 

Charlotte shakes her head. “Don’t want to leave Catherine.”

 

“Then you’ll stay together as long as you like,” Ashlyn promises. She too crouches down next to the girls, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. 

 

~

 

The King passes away the summer the twins turn seven. It’s a stressful time for Ali to deal with and ailing father and two rambunctious seven year olds who have a knack for getting in trouble (the girls were recently caught pretending to be each other for an entire day), and the knowledge that she will take the throne very, very soon. When the King passes away after dealing with illness for months, it almost comes as a relief that he is no longer suffering. 

 

The King passes away on a dark stormy day, almost as if even the sky is mourning the popular King’s death. It has been a long time coming so it is no surprise when a messenger visits Ali and Ashlyn’s palace to tell them it is time to come say goodbye to the King. When they arrive, the King requests a minute alone with Ali and Ashlyn. 

 

“Promise you will continue my legacy, that you will do what is best for our people.” 

 

“I promise,” Ali replies. She chokes back tears at the sight of her father who seems to be fading by the second. 

 

“I promise,” Ashlyn echos. 

 

“Take care of the family,” the King requests. “Your mother and brother will need you.” 

 

“I know, father, I will.” 

 

The King takes a breath and Ali can see just how much of a struggle it is for him to do something as simple as breathing. “I love both of you, the kingdom is in good hands.” 

 

Ashlyn moves closer to the King who, over the years, has filled the hole in her heart left by her own father’s death. While they had somewhat of a rocky start as Ashlyn attempted to convince the stubborn man that she is Ali’s true love, he has been nothing but supportive and loving ever since. She feels incredibly fortunate that she got to know the man and that she was welcomed into the family. “We love you too,” Ashlyn says. 

 

“Can you bring the girls in?” the King requests. 

 

Ashlyn acts immediately. She goes out into the hallway, finding the twins playing together in the hallway while the adults stand and talk. “Girls,” she says, getting the twins’ attention. “Your grandfather would like to speak to you.” 

 

Neither girl protests as they follow their mother into the King and Queen’s bedroom where the King has been confined for the last month. Both girls are quiet and uncharacteristically reserved when they first step into the room and see their grandfather completely still in the bed. He has always been good with them and for the first time in their lives, they do not greet him with joy. 

 

Without the weight of raising and grooming the future monarchs on his shoulders, the King always seemed more relaxed with the twins than Ali and Kyle ever knew him. While Ali and Kyle revered their father, the twins adore their grandfather. Ali and Kyle always had a hard time separating the person their father was from the King because to them, there was never any difference in the way he acted. With Catherine and Charlotte, however, it is clear that they have only ever seen the man as their grandfather. 

 

“It’s okay,” Ashlyn assures. She places a gentle hand on each girl’s back as she guides them towards the bed. They’ve had a lot of conversations about the King’s illness recently so the twins wouldn’t be surprised when the time came but no amount of talking about it could have prepared them for this moment. 

 

“Hello, darlings,” the King greets as the twins climb onto the bed next to him. “You two are just as beautiful and smart as your mothers and grandmother.” 

 

Ali and Ashlyn watch from next to the bed as the King talks to his granddaughters. There is no talk of the kingdom or of the position that Catherine will one day take, he simply has one last conversation with his adoring granddaughters. It’s almost a conversation just like any other but when the King starts to fade, he has an odd request for the girls. He gestures for them to come closer to him. 

 

“There is a letter for everyone in my bedside drawer,” he whispers conspiratorially. “I trust that you two can pass them out for me.”

 

The twins nod eagerly at this fun mission from their grandfather. 

 

“Good, I thought so,” the King says. “Whenever you need me, just read you letter and I will be there, understand?” 

 

The King slips away peacefully just a few hours later. Not wanting to leave the Queen alone for the night, Ali and Ashlyn decide to stay the night and retire to Ali’s old bedroom while Catherine and Charlotte sleep in Ashlyn’s old room. The twins had excelled at their mission to pass out everyone’s letters (with names on the envelopes, it was pretty self explanatory but the girls made a show of the task nonetheless) and now, under the light from the fireplace, Ali and Ashlyn finally have time to read theirs. 

 

“How are you holding up?” Ashlyn asks once Ali has put her letter back into the envelope. 

 

“Not bad,” Ali replies. “He is no longer suffering.” She stops to gather her thoughts. For most of her life, her relationship with her father was rather distant. He was the King so of course he was often too busy to spend time with her and her brother. Unless their time together involved grooming Kyle and Ali for the throne, he never seemed to have much time for them. Since Catherine and Charlotte were born, however, she got to know another side of her father, a much more relaxed, warm side to him. While she wishes that she had known that side of her father when she was her daughters’ age, she is glad that they knew him in that way and that she was able to see for herself just how much he cared. She only wishes that they’d had a little more time together before he got sick. “I miss him,” she finally says. 

 

“Me too,” Ashlyn agrees. She holds her wife close, knowing all too well what she’s going through. Although she knows it’s hard, she can’t help but feel like Ali is rather fortunate. When her own father died, he was sick only for a few days whereas the King was sick for months so everyone, including the King, had time to prepare themselves for his passing. Nevertheless, it is difficult to deal with the death of a parent and Ashlyn knows Ali needs all the support she can get. 

 

Ali remains silent and pulls the heavy blanket up closer to her chin. Nothing in the room has changed since she and Ashlyn married and moved out and Ali feels all the memories flooding to the forefront of her mind. Everywhere she looks, there are memories. 

 

This bed she refused to leave for weeks when Kyle left and where, over a year later, she and Ashlyn made love for the first time. 

 

The fireplace by which she used to read to Ashlyn as they discussed their futures. Where they made plans for the escape that changed everything. The spot where, finally free of the expectation that she would marry a prince, she asked Ashlyn to marry her. She’s on the precipice of a major change but she knows that with Ashlyn by her side, everything will be okay. 

 

“He loved you,” Ali finally says. 

 

“I know, he said that in my letter. He said that he could not imagine anyone more worthy of your love.” 

 

They’re both quiet for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts about the loss and the immense changes to come. Finally, Ashlyn cuts through the silence. “You’ll be Queen now.” 

 

“We’ll be Queen now,” Ali corrects. “I cannot do it without you.” 

 

“Every step of the way, love.” 

 

~

 

While the King passed away during a nasty summer storm, Ali’s coronation occurs on a bright, sunny day that’s full of renewed hope and energy. It’s only been two months since the King’s death and while everyone still mourns the loss, there is a sense of hope for the future. Ali (and Ashlyn) learned from the best and they are intent on carrying on the King’s legacy just as they’d promised. 

 

As much as their aides tried to prepare Ali and Ashlyn for what the coronation would be like, nothing could have prepared them for the pomp and circumstance of the whole thing. 

 

The chairs--thrones, Ashlyn has to remind herself--on which they sit feel excessively large and Ashlyn's feet dangle without touching the ground. Ali, who is much more practiced at putting on a face that won't betray her true emotions, remains as regal and stoic as ever while Ashlyn feels like she's sitting there in wide eyed bewilderment as they are presented with official robes and other regalia. Ashlyn swings her feet in circles, scuffing the floor with the toes of her shoes every so often. 

 

Ali senses her wife’s uneasiness and reaches over, taking Ashlyn’s hand. On a day when she is lifted so high, when she is revered as the next great monarch of the kingdom, her wife’s presence next to her and their young daughters front and center in the crowd tether her to the ground. She wants to be a good Queen for all of her subjects but no one matters to her more than the woman next to her and the twins who can’t seem to stop giggling in the front row of the audience. Ashlyn has never cared that Ali was the future Queen, she always saw Ali as the person she is rather than the station she would one day take. As evidenced by Catherine and Charlotte giggling at their moms in such ridiculous clothes, neither one could care less that Ali and Ashlyn are now Queens. 

 

That’s what matters most to Ali. 

 

What matters most to Ali is not the jewels or the status, it’s the little girls who jump on her and Ashlyn’s bed to wake them up in the morning. It’s her brother (who is currently desperately trying to shush his nieces without drawing too much attention) and the relationship he has rebuilt with the family since he came back. It’s the quiet moments with Ashlyn where they can both be their realest selves without worrying about duties or keeping up appearances. It’s her mother who taught her that it is possible to live this life while remaining grounded. Without her mother’s upbringing, she wouldn’t have this perspective on what really matters and she is determined to raise her own daughters the same way. As she sits on the throne where so many monarchs have sat before her, she knows what really matters and she knows that mentality will serve her well. 

 

As per tradition, her father’s most senior advisor is the one to place the crown on Ali’s head. Ali watches as he slowly makes his way towards the front with the crown secured on a plush cushion. An aide follows closely behind with Ashlyn’s smaller crown on an identical cushion. Ali counts every step they take, choosing to focus on their slow march to the front rather than what’s about to happen. 

 

As her father’s advisor places the crown on her head, Ali keeps her eyes trained on Catherine and Charlotte who are now watching the proceedings in awe. The weight of the crown surprises her, at first, and she wonders if it’s supposed to be symbolic of the weight of the kingdom. 

 

She turns slightly and watches as the advisor places Ashlyn’s crown on her head. 

 

A chorus of ‘God save the Queen’ rings out through the massive hall and Ali’s eyes scan the crowd one more time as the moment sinks in. The highest dignitaries then step forward and kneel before the new Queens as they offer their congratulations and best wishes for their success. 

 

When it’s all over and the crowds stream out of the hall, Ali and Ashlyn take Catherine and Charlotte into a private room for a moment alone as a family. 

 

“Can I wear your crown, Mama?” Catherine asks as she looks up at Ali. 

 

Truthfully, Ali is not sure whether or not that’s allowed but she crouches down next to her daughter anyway. 

 

“I want to wear it too,” Charlotte announces. 

 

“You can wear Mother’s,” Catherine says. “So you can practice for when we are bigger. You can be my other Queen.” 

 

Charlotte nods excitedly as she turns her attention to Ashlyn’s crown and neither mom has the heart to tell their girls that that’s now how things work. For now, both Ali and Ashlyn are content to let their girls make believe that they will both ascend to the throne. Ashlyn too crouches down and she and Ali count to three before carefully placing their crowns on the girls’ heads. Ali and Ashlyn both move behind the girls and hold the crowns steady so the girls don’t drop them and damage them in any way. 

 

“God save the Queen,” Catherine and Charlotte say in unison as they curtsey for one another. They erupt into a fit of giggles, their laughter ringing off the walls. Ali and Ashlyn play along as they move to kneel in front of the girls. They only have a few minutes of privacy before they have to attend the coronation feast and ball but for the moment, they enjoy a game of make believe as a family. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long I hit a bit of writer's block and was then distracted by my other fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
